Lucy's Vacation
by Crystilia
Summary: Seeing Natsu and Lisanna together, Lucy couldn't stand it anymore. So she decided she needed a vacation. But when she comes back, the guild is in for a shock. Rated T. Includes OC's.
1. Vacation Time!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or anything related to it.**

Summary: Seeing Natsu and Lisanna together, Lucy couldn't stand it anymore. So she decided she needed a vacation. But when she comes back, the guild is in for a shock.

Hey guys! Crystilia217 here~ :D Well, here's a new story! =3 Please enjoy~TEEHEE

**Notice: HI! FOR READERS WHO HAVEN'T READ THIS YET IGNORE THIS NOTICE, ANYWAYS READERS WHO ALREADY READ THIS CHAPTER, RE-READ THE PART WHERE LUCY TALKS TO MAKAROV CAUSE I ADDED SOMETHING. THANKS**

**Crystilia217**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's Vacation<strong>

"Maybe I should get a vacation Levy-chan…" Lucy said as she sighed to herself.

"Lu-chan…"

"Perhaps I can get stronger too!" Lucy smiled fakely.

Levy just looked to the floor.

"I'll go talk to master right now! Make sure you don't tell ANYONE unless they ask okay? I'll be gone in 2 hours. No make that 3 hours. I'll see you in a year." Lucy whispered as she stood up.

"Wait Lu-chan! Why so long!"

"I...I need time...I'm sorry!" Lucy said as she walked away from Levy and towards the stairs.

"_Stop lying Lucy! Truth is, you're just trying to get away from Natsu and Lisanna!"_ A voice echoed in her head as she walked up the stairs.

Lucy sighed as she went up to the master's office and knocked.

"Come in."

Lucy opened the door and saw Master Makarov turn around form his chair.

"What would you like Lucy?"

"Um…I'd like to go on a vacation…" Lucy said as she sat down.

"Is this because of Lisanna and Natsu?" Master Makarov asked.

"Y…Yes…" Lucy looked to the floor sadly.

"I'm sorry…I just need some time to think…and don't worry! I won't be slacking off! I…I'll be training too…!" Lucy said.

"How long will you be gone for?"

"Probably…6-7 months….at most…1 year…"

"Why that long?" Master Makarov asked.

"I…I…I don't know…"

Master Makarov sighed and said "Alright…but I'll have to take your mark off temporailly. In the time being you may join other guilds if you'd like."

"Okay..." Lucy said as Master took her mark off.

"Thank you Master…" Lucy said as she tood up and walked towards the door.

As she was about to open the doorknob, Lucy stopped and said "Oh yeah, I'll be contacting you in mail. And…please don't tell anyone this yet…you can tell them when someone finds that I'm gone…Levy knows too. I…I'll see you in a year or so…Master…" Lucy said before she opened the door and walked down the stairs.

Master Makarov just sighed and thought to himself, _"Love is such a very funny thing…"_

Lucy snook past the loud crowd of guild members surround Lisanna and Natsu and ran to her apartment.

She quickly took her luggage out and started to pack everything.

About an 1 hour later, Lucy finished packing and took a long hot bath.

She dried herself and put on a striped hot pink and gray shirt, a short black skirt and gray leggings.

She slipped on her combat boots and scribbled down a note.

Then Lucy took her luggage and ran towards the station.

* * *

><p>"When is the next train to Hosenka coming?" Lucy asked the man selling tickets.<p>

"Oh, the fastest train coming…is oh! In 5 minutes. Would you like a ticket?"

"Yes please."

The man gave her the ticket and she paid him.

Then she sat on a bench and waited.

Very soon, the train came and she walked in.

* * *

><p>End of this chapter :D This is a short chapter, I know, but next will definitely be longer =3 Please review! And I hope you enjoyed~<p>

Some chapters will have a preview and some won't just so you know. =D

**Next chapter!**

"_Miki-chan! I never thought I'd see you here! Why are you here?" Lucy exclaimed as she hugged her friend._

"_Same to you Lucy! Long time no see! Wanna come over and visit my guild!" Miki smiled._

"_Sure!"_

**There's your preview :D Wait for the next chapter ;)**


	2. Mew Cherrie

Well here's the second chapter :D Hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_When is the next train to Hosenka coming?" Lucy asked the man selling tickets._

"_Oh, the fastest train coming…is oh! In 5 minutes. Would you like a ticket?"_

"_Yes please."_

_The man gave her the ticket and she paid him._

_Then she sat on a bench and waited._

_Very soon, the train came and she walked in._

* * *

><p>"Where's Lucy?" Natsu asked Gray.<p>

"I don't know. You should know! You're her best friend!"

"Well I haven't seen her all day ice brain!"

"Then ask someone else flame brain!"

Natsu glared at Gray and walked towards Levy.

"Have you seen Luce anywhere Levy?"

"She was talking with me this morning…"

"And?"

"She said she was going to take a vacation."

"WHAT?" Natsu shouted so loud that the whole guild went silent and looked at him.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"B…Because she knew you would probably stop her? I…I don't know…." Levy looked to the floor.

"When is she coming back?"

"Um…Um…"

"Um…L…Lu-chan…said she would probably…b…be back in…a y…year…or so-"

"A YEAR? WHY THE HECK WOULD YOU NEED TO BE GONE THAT LONG? IT'S JUST A FRICKIN' VACATION!"

"How would I know!" Levy stood up and walked away.

Natsu sat down and was angry.

"What happened flame brain?' Gray asked with Erza following along.

"Lucy."

"Lucy what?"

"Lucy is on vacation." Natsu angrily said.

"For how long?"

"A frickin' year."

"It's jus-wait-WHAT? A YEAR?"

"I know! And she didn't tell anyone except LEVY!"

"She must have a reason." Erza said.

Natsu stayed silent.

"Maybe she left a note for us. Let's go to her apartment." Erza said as she dragged Natsu and Gray out.

* * *

><p>Lucy wandered around the streets of Hosenka.<p>

There was many people.

Then Lucy stopped and saw a girl with light brown hair and if you look closely, you can tell there's a mix of orange too. She had brown eyes and wore a blue striped shirt with a blue skirt.

"Miki-chan!" Lucy squealed.

She ran up to her and said "Miki-chan! I never thought I'd see you here! Why are you here?" Lucy exclaimed as she hugged her friend.

"Same to you! Long time no see! Wanna come over to my guild and visit?" Miki smiled.

"Sure!"

Lucy walked beside Miki.

"So Miki-chan, what guild have you joined?"

"Mew Cherries."

"Mew Cherries? I haven't heard of that."

"Everyone there loves cats and cherries. Well you have to like or love cats or cherries to be in. Haha funny isn't it? May sound a little girly but it's not really. So you joined Fairy Tail huh? It's a popular guild." Miki smiled.

"Yeah…"

"We're here Lucy."

Lucy stopped and looked up and saw a blue and white building with a pink sign and black paw prints at the corners, "MEW CHERRIES"

"It's pretty." Lucy smiled.

"I know."

They walked inside the guild and stood in the doorway.

"Mikiru! Who's that? Nya." A girl with orangey hair and blue eyes ran up to us.

"Suki-san I'd like you to meet my friend Lucy" Mikiru smiled and Lucy waved.

"Hi Suki! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too nya!" Suki smiled.

Suki had hair that ended at her shoulders and wore a pink tube top with a short sleeve jacket on. She wore a yellow skirt and pink shoes.

Then a girl with long brown hair and orange ribbons in her hair came up to us.

"Hiya! Welcome to Mew Cherries! I'm Nagita! Nice to meet you!" Nagita smiled.

"Nice to meet you too Nagita! I'm Lucy!" Lucy smiled back.

Nagita wore a black long sleeve and short black skirt with black knee-high socks. She also wore black shoes and had brown eyes.

"There's not much boys here nya." Suki said.

"I noticed…" Lucy responded.

"So! Lucy shall we get going?" Mikiru asked.

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>As Gray, Erza and Natsu arrived in Lucy's apartment, they found a note on the table.<p>

_Dear, Natsu, Gray, Erza or Happy,_

_Sorry for not telling you guys that I'm going on a vacation…I just need time to think about something. By the time you guys are already reading this, I've probably already left. I'm only going to be gone for about 5-6 months maybe 1 year. I'm not sure it might even be for 2 years. I'm not even sure myself really. Please don't be mad at me. And don't look for me either. Sorry guys. I expect my apartment to be exactly the way it was before I left. If not then CLEAN IT! I told the landlord I'll pay everything when I'm back so don't worry. Oh yeah and Natsu don't do anything stupid in my apartment. And don't burn it up either. Erza don't destroy anything and Gray, I better not find any clothes in my apartment when I come back. Also Happy, don't leave your fish bones in my kitchen._

_Signed,_

_Lucy._

They were all silent.

"Maybe a mission would get this off our mind." Erza suggested.

"Erza's probably right." Gray sighed.

"I doubt it'll get it off our mind…it'll just probably make it worse…" Natsu said angrily.

Erza glared at Natsu and dragged Gray and Natsu back to the guild.

_At the guild…_

Erza grabbed a random request and showed it to Mirajane.

She nodded and Erza dragged Gray and Natsu out.

"Wait, wait, wait! Where are we going?" Gray asked as he took the request from Erza.

"Talented mages needed for Hosenka's amazing show! Reward: 5,000 J EACH PERSON."

"Easy…" Natsu mumbled.

"Wanna bet?" Gray asked.

"Not in the mood…"

Gray "hmph"ed at Natsu and they made their way to the station.

They bought four tickets and waited for the train to come.

5 minutes later they all boarded the train and headed towards Hosenka.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile….<p>

Mikiru showed Lucy several other members in the guild.

"It's a small guild but this is a great guild." A girl with short purple hair said,

"That's very true Yuki-chan." Suki smiled.

"So what brings you here Lucy?" Mikiru asked.

"Vacation."

"How long?"

"5-6 months if not then a year."

"Why that long? Did something happen?" Mikiru asked.

"Sort of."

"What happened nya?" Suki asked.

"Well…how should I start…okay, well…" Lucy continued to explain what had happened.

"Don't worry! Just forget about him."

"Thanks guys…" Lucy hugged them.

"You're welcome nya." Suki smiled.

"What's going on here?"

"Huh?" The group all turned around to see who had said that.

"Kyuna! Meet Lucy!" Mikiru smiled.

"Nice to meet you Kyuna." Lucy smiled.

"You too. Welcome to Mew Cherries. So you're Mikiru's friend huh?" Kyuna asked.

Kyuna had dark green hair that ended below her elbows a little. She had blue eyes and had a white and blue shirt on. She also wore a navy blue skirt and black shoes.

"Yeah."

"A Fairy Tail member huh? Why are you here?" Kyuna asked.

"Long story. Don't be so mean Kyuna." Mikiru put her hands on her hips.

Kyuna scowled and walked away.

"Hey, you can come to my house for this year." Mikiru smiled.

"Sure thing Mikiru! Thanks!" Lucy smiled.

"Let's get going then." Mikiru said as she started to walk towards the entrance way.

Lucy followed behind.

* * *

><p>Well? How'd you like it? Just in case if you didn't see, I <strong>added something in the first chapter so if you missed it, you may want to re-read it again. <strong>

Anyways, I hope you had enjoyed =3 Please review~

Will Lucy and Team Natsu meet up in Hosenka? Wait for the next chapter to find out :)


	3. Mew Falls

Here's the third chapter :D Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_A Fairy Tail member huh? Why are you here?" Kyuna asked._

"_Long story. Don't be so mean Kyuna." Mikiru put her hands on her hips._

_Kyuna scowled and walked away._

"_Hey, you can come to my house for this year." Mikiru smiled._

"_Sure thing Mikiru! Thanks!" Lucy smiled._

"_Let's get going then." Mikiru said as she started to walk towards the entrance way._

_Lucy followed behind._

* * *

><p>"You're house has such a pretty view!" Lucy said as she leaned onto the balcony railing.<p>

"I know, thanks." Mikiru smiled

Lucy and Mikiru were currently in an apartment. Number 15.

"You hungry? We can go grab something to eat if you want." Mikiru asked.

"Sure."

"We'll just go back to the guild." Mikiru laughed.

"Sure."

"Is that all you're going to say?" Mikiru asked.

"No."

"Okay then let's go."

"I'll just unpack after."

"Of course!"

Lucy and Mikiru went back to Mew Cherries.

* * *

><p>"Don't look so cool now huh flame-brain?' Gray grinned.<p>

Natsu glared weakly at Gray.

Erza sighed and knocked Natsu unconscious.

"That tasted really good!" Lucy smiled.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks Asaka-san." Mikiru smiled.

"You're welcome Mikiru.." Asaka smiled before leaving.

Asaka wore a white top and black skirt. Along with black knee-high socks and black flats.

"Hey, I took a request to participate in Hosenka's show earlier! Wanna come? Its deadline to go there is one week from now."

"Sure Mikiru!"

"Hm…you're a stellar spirit mage right?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever thought of summoning them…more…cool looking?"

"I haven't thought of that…but that would be great!"

"Then this would be perfect for you." Mikiru then whispered into Asaka's ear and she nodded.

"Here you go." Asaka gave Lucy a silver staff with a blue magic sphere at the top.

"It gives you additional things too. You could also use your magic too."

"Thanks but, what do you mean?" Lucy cocked her head sideways.

"Lemme demonstrate."

Mikiru took the staff and walked to the back door.

Lucy followed beinhd.

When they walked out, there was a beautiful space of land.

There was grass and flowers everywhere.

Cherrie trees were growing, birds chirping…

"Watch closely." Mikiru said as she held up the staff.

She closed her eyes and said "Concentrate when you do this."

"Focus all your magic towards the staff."

"And then fire…."

A beam of white light shot from the blue sphere.

"Wow! That's cool! Lemme try!"

Mikiru smiled and gave it to Lucy.

Lucy did the same thing as Mikiru but the beam of light was yellow.

"Nice!" Mikiru winked.

"Thanks. You did good too!"

"Thanks."

"Let's head back to your apartment…" Lucy smiled.

"Sure thing Lucy." Mikiru stood up and Lucy did the same.

They headed back to Mikiru's apartment.

* * *

><p>"The deadline to go there is one week from now so let's get a place to stay…" Erza looked around.<p>

Erza, Natsu and Gray wondered around the streets of Hosenka.

"Is that a guild?" Gray asked.

"Mew Cherries…ooookay…that's quite a weird name…?" Natsu had a weird look on his face

"How bout' that one?" Erza pointed towards a tall white building called "Mew Falls."

"Okay."

They all went inside and talked to the receptionist. "Welcome to Mew Falls, where this building is a hotel and an apartment! Would you like to rent a space or buy a space?"

"We'd like to rent a space with two beds and two bathrooms." Erza said.

"Alright, how long would you like to stay?"

"For 2 weeks."

"Alright, your room number is is located on floor 5. Here are your keys." The receptionist gave a key to them.

"Thanks."

"Enjoy your stay."

They walked to the elevator and waited.

"WAIT! Let's go take the stairs shall w-"

"NO!"

Then the elevator door opened and they walked in.

Natsu got motion sickness and then fell down due to the sudden stop.

"Let's go…" Gray said before pulling him out of the elevator.

They searched for room 16 and found it.

Erza opened the door with the keys and they went in.

"Wow. It has a pretty view." Gray said before throwing Natsu on the bed.

"What the heck was that for ice brain?" Natsu said before standing up.

"It's your own fault for having motion sickness. Dumbass."

"What'd you say pervert?"

"I said dumbass!"

Natsu and Gray bashed their heads together.

"Are you two fighting?" Erza gave them a glare.

"Nope! We're getting along see?" Natsu and Gray wrapped their arms around each other and smiled.

"Good."

Then they glared at each other and went to unpack their things.

* * *

><p>"Lucy, so how do you like it so far at Mew Cherries?" Mikiru asked as they entered Mew Falls.<p>

"It's fun. Just like Fairy Tail."

"So if you were taking a vacation off why don't you have your mark…?"

"Oh, Master took it off temporarily. He said it'll appear back when I come back but in the mean time I can join other guilds."

"That's perfect. Suki wants you to join Mew Cherries." Mikiru smiled.

"Suki…?"

"Yeah. Although it may not seem like it, but Suki's our master."

"SHE IS?" Lucy said in shock.

"Yeah. Surprising isn't it? If you didn't know, you would think she's just a regular guild member." Mikiru smiled.

"Wow, but she's so…so…"

"Young I know. She's the daughter of the previous master, Master Cherin. The first master." Mikiru finished off her sentence.

"Wow. So this means it's a pretty new guild."

"Kinda not really"

"Oh, well I'd love to join!" Lucy smiled.

"Great! You can join tomorrow morning cause it's a little late right now." Mikiru smiled.

Lucy smiled back.

Then Lucy glanced at the time.

**8:30 pm.**

"Wow, 8:30 already." Lucy said a bit surprised.

"Wow." Mikiru said as she too looked at the clock.

"It's a little hot in here. Let's open up the balcony door." Mikiru smiled before opening up the balcony door.

"That feels so good…" Lucy said as the breeze came in.

"Hey, wanna listen to some music?" Mikiru asked.

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>"Open up the frickin' balcony door so the breeze would come in! It's so hot!" Gray said before fanning himself.<p>

"Why don't you do it ice brain?" Natsu said before lying down on the bed.

"No way-ah that feels nice…" Gray said before the gentle breeze touched his skin.

"Thanks Erza." Gray said before lying down on the bed himself.

"You're welcome."

"_Lucy…where are you…?"_ Natsu wondered.

Then Natsu heard something.

"Hey what's that sound?" Natsu asked.

Everybody went silent and didn't move.

* * *

><p><strong>This song does <strong>**not**** belong to me. I thought it fit? I dunno. Anyways it's a beautiful song :D It's called Itsuka Tokeru Namida. It's from the anime, Uta Kata. **

* * *

><p>If we hadn't met that day,<br>would I have still been able to laugh now?  
>The smile I lost that day,<br>the tears that will one day melt away!

See, this year the afternoon rain falls again in the color of fleeting bubbles  
>The sky doesn't look all that kind to me, after all, I'm alone<p>

(This is the english part)

* * *

><p><strong>Ano hi de awana kereba<strong>**  
>Ima mo waraeteta no ka na<br>Ano hi nakushita egao  
>Itsuka tokeru namida<strong>

**Hora kotoshi mo ame furu**  
><strong>Gogo hakanai utakata no iro<strong>  
><strong>Sora mo yasashiku mienai wa<strong>  
><strong>Datte hitori da mono<strong>

**Itazura na sadame ni**  
><strong>Kotoba mo denai wa<strong>  
><strong>Wakariaeta futari ni<strong>  
><strong>Mou modorenai no<strong>

* * *

><p>"Music?" Gray whispered.<p>

"It sounds so beautiful…" Erza whispered.

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>I have no more words for the tricks of fate<br>Can we never return to two who understood each other?

If we hadn't met that day,  
>would I have still been able to laugh now?<br>The smile I lost that day,  
>the tears that will one day melt away!<p>

* * *

><p>Ano hi deawa na kereba<br>Ima mo waraeteta no ka na  
>Ano hi nakushita egao<br>Itsuka tokeru namida

Hora ureita kaze fuku  
>Tabi yureru kanashimi no ito<br>Hoka no dare mo hodokenai wa  
>Kitto anata igai<p>

Shiosai no kaori ni  
>Anata wo sagasu yo<br>Nukumori no kioku ni  
>Hayaku naru koto wo<p>

Ano hi deawa na kereba  
>Ima mo waraeteta no ka na<br>Ano hi nakushita egao  
>Ima wa tooi shizuku<p>

* * *

><p>"This is called Itsuka Tokeru Namida! Oh my gosh I love this song! Come on, sing to it Mikiru-chan!" Lucy said as her eyes glimmered.<p>

"Alright, alright…" Mikiru smiled before taking a deep breath and waited for the right part to start singing.

* * *

><p><strong>"Ano hi deawa na kereba<strong>  
><strong>Ima mo waraeteta no ka na<strong>  
><strong>Ano hi nakushita egao<strong>  
><strong>Mune ni nokoshita mama<strong>

**Ano hi deawa na kereba**  
><strong>Ima mo waraeteta no ka na<strong>  
><strong>Ano hi nakushita egao<strong>  
><strong>Itsuka tokeru namida<strong>

**Ano hi de awana kereba**

**Ano hi nakushita egao"**

* * *

><p>"That was great Mikiru! Short but great!" Lucy smiled before clapping.<p>

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"It ended…hey I think I heard a girl singing the last few parts." Natsu said.<p>

"Yeah, me too."

Clapping was heard. "That was great Mikiru! Short but great!" A girl said.

"Huh?"

"Thanks!" Another girl said happily.

"Who was that" Gray asked.

"How the heck do you think I know?"

"I wasn't asking you!"

"Stop fighting boys."

"Aye!"

"Go to sleep." Erza said before re quipping into her PJ's.

"Aye sir!" Natsu raced into the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

Next Gray brushed his teeth and Erza brushed her teeth last.

"Lights out and good night everyone."

"Aye!" Happy said before flying into bed with Natsu.

Gray slept with Erza while Natsu slept with Happy.

* * *

><p>Lucy looked around and saw a piano.<p>

She gasped. "Oh my gosh you have a piano?"

"Yeah." Mikiru said as she turned around.

"May I play a song on it?" Lucy asked.

"Sure thing Lucy."

"Thanks." Lucy smiled before sitting down.

* * *

><p>Now please listen to Sad Past Fairy Tail. I don't own it either. It's just the piano for the song. Just so you know.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy started playing notes on the piano keys.<p>

* * *

><p>Natsu heard a piano play.<p>

But it was muffled by the balcony door being closed.

But Natsu could still hear it.

It reminded him of Lucy.

**Flashback.**

"_Hey Luc-"Natsu said as he jumped through the window._

_But he stopped cause he heard Lucy playing the piano._

_He quietly walked towards the couch and sat down._

_It made him feel so calm._

_Then when the song was over, Lucy stood up and smiled at Natsu._

"_Hey." _

"_Hi Natsu."_

"_Why did you stop? I liked the song." Natsu complained._

"_Oh, I thought you wanted me to talk to you. Oh well" Lucy said before sitting back down._

"_It calms me. Where'd you learn it from?" Natsu asked._

"_My mom taught it to me."_

"_Oh…I'm sorry…"_

"_That's alright." Lucy smiled before beginning the song._

**Flashback End**

Natsu felt a tear fall down.

He quickly wiped it and closed his eyes.

Soon he fell asleep by the soothing sound.

* * *

><p>When Lucy finished, she stood up and found Mikiru asleep on the bed.<p>

She was on a weird angle so she was guessing she just fell asleep on the spot.

Lucy giggled and fixed her up.

Then she brushed her teeth and closed the lights.

She walked towards the couch and layed down.

Slowly she began to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Well that's the end! Hope you enjoyed! Please review!<p> 


	4. Meeting you again

Well here's the fourth chapter :D Hope you enjoy!

**Note:** If your wondering, I will finish my other stories soon. Just wanna work on this on for now XD Even I wanna find out what I will write XD TEEHEE!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_When Lucy finished, she stood up to find Mikiru asleep on the bed._

_She was on a weird angle so she was guessing she just fell asleep on the spot._

_Lucy giggled and fixed her up._

_Then she brushed her teeth and closed the lights._

_She walked towards the couch and layed down._

_Slowly she began to fall asleep._

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up and stretched.<p>

"Morning already huh?" Lucy mumbled as she stood up.

She looked around and found Mikiru still asleep on the bed.

Lucy smiled and quietly grabbed her clothes and tiptoed into the bathroom.

She brushed her teeth and took a quick shower.

Then she changed into a blue shirt and a white skirt.

When she came out, Mikiru was awake.

"Morning Miki-chan."

"Morning Lucy. How long were you awake for?"

"Hm…you could say 30 minutes ago. Maybe 20." Lucy smiled.

"Ah…let's go grab some breakfast after I brush my teeth." Mikiru smiled before going into the bathroom.

Lucy sighed and walked out to the balcony.

She inhaled the fresh air and smiled.

"Mew Cherries huh…." Lucy said as she looked into the beautiful lake.

"Ready to go?" Mikiru asked.

"Yup." Lucy said as she turned around and went out the door with Mikiru.

* * *

><p>"Wake up you idiot." Gray shook Natsu.<p>

Natsu immediately woke up and punched Gray in the face.

"Shut up pervert."

"Why you-"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Erza glared.

"A…Aye!" They both whimpered.

"Let's go and explore a little about Hosenka." Erza said.

"Okay." Gray said as she stood up.

Natsu quickly went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth before heading out with Gray and Erza.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Mikiru walked out of Mew Falls and walked left, down the street towards Mew Cherries.<p>

They past by a store named "Suzu Melody."

Lucy suggested they go inside first so she could buy something and change.

* * *

><p>Erza, Gray and Natsu walked out of the elevator.<p>

* * *

><p>Lucy searched the racks and found a black long sleeve along with a white t-shirt.<p>

Mikiru helped find a matching black short skirt and a light pink bow.

"Why the sudden change Lucy?"

"To forget the bad memories. I want to forget it all…I want to let go…" Lucy said sadly as she remembered what happened.

**Flashback**

"_Hey Natsu…Lisanna…" Lucy smiled slightly as she saw Lisanna and Natsu in front of her._

"_Hey Luce! Guess what? Me and Lisanna are dating now! You're the first person to know." Natsu grinned._

"_O…oh? Congrats…I didn't know you'd have that romantic thing in you Natsu…" Lucy smiled fakely._

"_Ne, Natsu where's Happy?" Lisanna asked._

"_Oh, he went on a mission with Charles and Wendy I think…" Natsu said as he looked around._

"_Let's go tell Onee-chan and Onii-san!" Lisanna smiled._

"_Sure." Natsu said as they went towards the bar._

_Lucy stared until they reached the bar._

_She looked to the ground and made a decision. _

_Just then, Levy came up to her._

"_Maybe I should get a vacation Levy-chan…" Lucy said as she sighed to herself._

**Flashback end.**

"Sorry…let's get buying." Mikiru quickly said as she took a black thick headband.

"You're right. Let's go to the store across from here. I want to change my shampoo." Lucy said before walking towards the counter.

"Right. So if he ever comes to Hosenka he won't be able to find you! You should dye your hair temporarily too. Just in case ya know? Asaka-san knows a spell that can make your hair dye into a certain colour for any period of time. Oh you she can also make your hair longer." Mikiru said as she followed behind.

"You're right." Lucy said before paying the cashier.

They walked out of the store and went into "Beautiful Washes"

They bought a chocolate scented shampoo and body wash and Lucy payed.

Next they went into a shoe store and bought a pair of knee-high black socks and black fashion boots that ended between her knee and ankle.

"Now let's head back to Mew Falls." Mikiru said as she payed the cashier.

"Sorry you had to pay."

"Oh well. That's what friends are for right?" Mikiru smiled.

Lucy smiled back and they walked out of the store and headed back to Mew Falls.

* * *

><p>Erza, Gray and Natsu walked down the streets of Hosenka and looked around.<p>

"Where's a restaurant here? I'm frickin' hungry!" Natsu complained.

"We'll eat there." Erza pointed at a restaurant called "Cherries Delight."

"Yosh! Food!" Natsu said as he rushed in.

Erza and Gray sighed before walking in.

* * *

><p>Lucy took a hot bath and used her new shampoo.<p>

Then she dried herself and changed into her new clothes.

Next she combed her hair and put on the black thick headband.

She stepped out and Mikiru looked surprised.

"Wow, you look so cute! Let's go and change your hair length and colour!" Mikiru smiled before grabbing Lucy's hand and opened the door.

"Wait! I need to put on my shoes!" Lucy said quickly.

"Right! Sorry about that!" Mikiru immediately stopped and pushed Lucy back in.

Lucy slipped on her socks and fashion boots and they headed out.

* * *

><p>(This takes place just before Lucy changed her scent)<p>

Erza, Gray and Natsu finished eating and had went around town.

"Wanna go hit the springs?" Gray asked.

"You guys can go, I think I'll explore a little more." Natsu said.

Gray and Erza looked at each other nodded.

They left and Natsu was alone.

"Lucy…" Natsu whispered.

Suddenly he smelt a faint scent of vanilla.

"_Lucy!" _

Natsu quickly followed that scent.

* * *

><p>"Suuuuuuuuki-san!" Mikiru shouted as they entered the guild.<p>

"What is it? Oh! Who's this? Nya!" Suki appeared beside Lucy and Mikiru.

"This is Lucy! She wants to join!" Mikiru smiled happily.

"Lucy-chan? Really? Yay nya!" Suki lifted her hands up in the ear.

"Asaka-san! Get the guild stamp! Hurry! Nya!" Suki shouted.

"Coming right up Suki-sama!" Asaka said as she looked for a guild stamp.

"What colour would you like Lucy-san?" Asaka said as she spotted the guild stamps.

"Do you have pi-no do you have…blue?" Lucy asked.

"Yup."

"Then I'll have blue."

Asaka took a blue guild stamp and stamped it onto Lucy.

"Thank you!" Lucy smiled.

"Welcome to Mew Cherries! Nya!" Suki hugged Lucy.

"Thanks Suki-san." Lucy smiled and hugged her back.

"Oh yeah, Asaka-san could you use that spell on Lucy? She wants to change her hair." Mikiru said as she remembered.

"Sure! Lucy, what colour would you like?"

"Gray."

"Hair length?"

"Waist."

"How long do want this appearance?"

"I guess about 2 years." Lucy said.

"Alright. Close your eyes Lucy-chan." Asaka smiled.

Lucy did what she was told and closed her eyes.

Asaka chanted a spell and slowly, Lucy's hair began to glow and then it changed into a gray-ish color. Her hair grew to her waist and then when Asaka finished. The glow dimmed and disappeared.

"Open your eyes Lucy." Asaka smiled.

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and asked "How do I look?"

"See for yourself." Mikiru smiled and pointed at a mirror.

Lucy walked in front of the mirror and gasped.

"Oh my gosh…"

"You're gorgeous Lucy-chan! Nya!" Suki said happily.

"Thanks Suki-chan! And thank you Asaka-san!" Lucy smiled.

"Let's go Mikiru." Lucy said as she finished eating her sandwich.

"Sure." Mikiru said as she put her drink down.

"Thanks Asaka-san see you later." Lucy and Mikiru said as they left.

"Bye!" Asaka smiled.

As Lucy and Mikiru walked down the streets of Hosenka, Lucy looked at Mikiru.

Mikiru looked at her and smiled.

"You really look different Lucy-chan."

"Do I?" Lucy chuckled.

* * *

><p>Natsu walked down the streets of Hosenka and looked at the floor.<p>

"Lucy…"

The scent he was following faded and now he was heading back to Mew Falls.

"Natsu…Lucy has been down for a whole week…When I ask what's wrong, she's always like "Nothing's wrong Happy." Happy said sadly.

"She has?" Natsu looked at Happy.

"You didn't notice?" Happy asked a bit surprised.

Natsu shook his head.

Happy looked to the ground sadly.

"Let's head to the springs with Gray and Erza. We should relax a little." Happy said quickly as he flew to the direction of the springs.

"You can go. I'll go back…"

Happy stopped and looked at Natsu.

"No way! I-"

"Happy. I just wanna be alone…s…sorry…."

"A…Aye…" Happy said as he flew towards the directions of the springs.

Natsu walked and looked at the ground.

* * *

><p>At that time, Mikiru and Lucy were heading to Mew Falls too. They both were at the same street.<p>

But Natsu on the other hand, had passed it.

Lucy and Mikiru started talking about Mew Cherries and Natsu happened to bump in Lucy.

Lucy fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Natsu, surprised at the sudden bump and looked up and saw a girl with orangey hair and wore a camel colored sweater and a black short skirt. He looked down and saw the girl he had bumped into. She had gray hair and chocolate brown eyes. She wore a thick black headband on her and wore a black sweater and white long sleeve under. The girl also wore a short black skirt and knee-high black socks and black fashion boots.<p>

"S…Sorry…"

* * *

><p>On the otherhand, Lucy, who knew this was Natsu.<p>

"_Natsu…here…at Hosenka….why…why…why is he here_?" Lucy thought.

She panicked for a second forgetting that she had changed her appearance.

"_You can do this Lucy…you can do this…bawl out when he leaves…what's the worst that could happen? He__'s going to live beside you? You can do it…relax…"_

She relaxed and smiled.

"It's okay. I'm sorry too. I wasn't paying attention. Where are you heading to Na-sir?"

Natsu looked to the floor and said "Mew Falls…"

"You passed it." Lucy said a bit surprised.

"I did…? Oh…" Natsu said as he helped Lucy up.

"We're heading the same way too. Um…want to come?" Lucy asked a bit nervous.

"S…Sure…"

"Where's Er-your friends?" Lucy asked as they walked down the streets.

"They're at the springs right now. I just wanted some time alone…"

"O…Oh…Something seems to be bothering you. What's wrong Na-sir?" Mikiru asked as she looked at Lucy.

"It's Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. There's nothing bothering me." Natsu said in a annoyed tone.

"Well, Natsu...it's obvious something's up. It's in your eyes." Mikiru said calmly.

Natsu hesitated before speaking. "There's a girl in my guild who left for a vacation. And well…she left without telling any of us except Master Makarov and her best friend Levy. And me and my friends are just wondering why…"

Lucy looked up and looked at Natsu.

"There seems to be more…" Mikiru said.

"W…Well….oh hey we're here kay bye." Natsu quickly said as he went in.

"Was that him? THE Natsu?" Mikiru asked Lucy.

Lucy nodded slowly.

"Come on, let's go to the apartment." Mikiru said as she went inside with Lucy.

They went into the elevator and waited.

* * *

><p>Natsu walked up the stairs and thought.<p>

**Flashback**

_Natsu helped the girl up._

_Her hands felt just like Lucy's._

_The eyes and the face. Even the voice._

_But the appearance and the scent wasn't the same._

_Was this Lucy Heartfillia or a different person?_

_Natsu thought._

**Flashback End.**

"Lucy…" Natsu mumbled.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Mikiru went into Mikiru's apartment and Lucy's tears immediately streamed down.<p>

"Woah Lucy! What's wrong!" Mikiruy said as she closed the door and hugged her.

"W…Why….why is Natsu here…? WHY? I'm suppose to forget him! Not meet him! Why…Mikiru-chan!" Lucy sobbed and hugged Mikiru back.

"Sh…it's okay…maybe it's fate…Fate wants you together….Lucy calm down…" Mikiru soothed Lucy.

* * *

><p>Natsu finally reached his room and threw himself on the bed.<p>

"Lucy…"

Lucy had calmed down and washed herself up.

Mikiru was currently waiting in the room.

She was bored so she decided to wait in the balcony.

She stepped out and saw Natsu.

"Hiya." Mikiru smiled.

Natsu was a bit surprised so he jumped a little before looking around.

He saw the girl he had saw before.

"Oh…hey…so I see you live beside me…" Natsu said as he looked back at the lake.

"Yeah…"

"So what's your name?"

"Mikiru. I'm from Mew Cherries. And you are part of Fairy Tail. Right?" Mikiru looked at Natsu.

"Yeah…Why name it Mew Cherries? It's a weird name…"

"It may be a weird name but…I'm not so sure myself…you know?"

"So Mikiru right?"

"Yeah."

"Kay."

"Mikiru-chan! Where are you?" A girl called out.

They both jumped a little and Lucy came out.

"There you ar-" Lucy stopped and looked at Natsu who was looking at her.

"Oh, you're the girl from before."

Lucy cleared her throat and said "Y…Yeah…"

"So what's your name?" He asked.

Lucy looked at Mikiru and then back at Natsu

"Um…I…It's Yuzuki. Yeah, Yusuki." Lucy said nervously.

"Nice name."

"Uh…thank you…"

"I…I'm surprised to know that you live beside us…" Lucy said as she looked away.

"It's not just me, my friends Erza, Gray and Happy are here too!"

"Oh…wait-WHAT?"

"_Shit!"_ Lucy thought.

"My team. Well…except Lucy…" Natsu said sadly.

"_He already has Lisanna! He doesn't care about you! He doesn't even take missions with you or-wait does he even notice you? He doesn't even talk to you anymore Lucy! No greetings or…invading your house anymore_!" A voice in her head said.

This made Lucy wonder.

It was true though.

"Lu-Yuzuki-chan? You coming or not?" Mikiru's voice snapped Lucy out of her thoughts.

"H…huh? O…oh um…yeah…I'm coming…" Lucy said as she looked at Natsu once more before turning her body and walking in.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Mikiru whispered.

"Nothing! I was thinking." Lucy whispered back.

"About what?"

"Why are we whispering!" Lucy blurted out.

"Cause!" Mikiru hissed.

"Cause what?"

Mikiru sighed and said "Never mind…"

Lucy sighed too and said "Why the heck is Natsu living beside US? I mean like out of all the rooms they got number 16?"

"It's just a coincidence." Mikiru said.

* * *

><p>Natsu saw the two girls leave the balcony.<p>

He sighed and he too decided to go in.

"Yuzuki's voice sounds like Lucy's…" Natsu mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>End of chapter! :0 It didn't seem like a end for a chapter right? : Well I ran outta ideas so STICK WITH IT! Teehee! :P Well anyways hope you all enjoyed! Please review!


	5. Birthday Surprise

Here's the fifth chapter :D Hope you enjoy!

Sorry for the late update DX

I forgot to post this one up and one of my readers pointed it out and I'd like to thank **Rourie** for doing that :D

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_Natsu saw the two girls leave the balcony._

_He sighed and he too decided to go in._

"_Yuzuki's voice sounds like Lucy's…" Natsu mumbled to himself._

* * *

><p>"Mikiru-chan! Let's go do some training! I want to learn more about this staff!" Lucy smiled.<p>

Mikiru sighed and said "Alright Lucy-chan..."

Lucy grinned and dragged Mikiru out of the guild and to the back.

* * *

><p>Natsu woke up earlier than usual.<p>

So he decided to brush his teeth and then, draw on Gray's face.

He smirked and quickly brushed his teeth.

Then he peeked at the door and found Gray and Erza already awake.

"_Damn!"_ Natsu thought.

Then he walked out of the bathroom and Erza said "You're earlier than usual."

"Yeah…let's go and eat. I'm hungry." Natsu said.

Erza nodded and brushed her teeth.

* * *

><p>"Let's start with combining your spirits in the staff."<p>

"How do you do that?" Lucy asked.

"Take one of your keys."

Lucy nodded and took one of her keys.

"Now, just clamp them together. But first you need to build up some magical power into the blue orb. So focus on the staff and lend some of your magical power."

Lucy focused on the staff and some of her magical power went to the blue orb.

"Go!" Mikiru yelled.

Lucy quickly clamped them together and the key was gone.

"Hurry and put the next in!"

Lucy took another of her keys and clamped them together.

She kept doing that until all her keys were gone.

"Good job! Let's take a break now."

"Phew! That was hard work….It looked easy but it wasn't!" Lucy said as she walked along with Mikiru.

"It's how it works Lucy…its how it works…"

* * *

><p>Natsu and the gang were back at Mews Delight eating.<p>

"You're disgusting! Food are flying towards me and Erza." Gray said in an annoyed tone.

"I mwarays wat wike mis. Wot wa mrwabwem?" Natsu mumbled.

(That means "I always eat like this. Got a problem?")

"Don't talk with your mouth full! That only makes it worse!"

Natsu just ignored him and continued eating.

* * *

><p>"Where do you want to eat Mikiru-chan?" Lucy asked as she looked around.<p>

"We're heading to Mews Delight. Everyone at Mew Cherries love it there."

"Ah…"

"We're here." Mikiru suddenly stopped which made Lucy bump into Mikiru.

"Ofh!" Lucy fell to the ground.

"Sorry." Mikiru said as she helped Lucy up.

"It's okay." Lucy smiled.

"Let's go."

"Right!"

* * *

><p>"You guys are so slow…." Natsu said as he finished his drink.<p>

This earned Natsu glares from Gray and a deadly glare from Erza.

Lucy and Mikiru went in and sat down.

Then Mikiru spotted Natsu.

"Natsu!"

* * *

><p>Natsu slumped down on his seat and then a voice called his name.<p>

"Natsu!"

He shot up and looked around.

* * *

><p>Lucy was about to stop her but it was too late.<p>

Mikiru already ran up to Natsu and a guy with black hair. Also a girl with scarlet long hair.

Lucy was a bit surprised.

"_Oh yeah, Natsu said that Erza and Gray are with him…you can do this! Act like you are actually a different person! Let's see…I should make up a last name…Yuzuki…Yuzuki…Aha!"_

Lucy quickly ran towards Mikiru

* * *

><p>Mikiru was in front of Natsu.<p>

"Hiya. Nice to see you here." She smiled.

"Um…do you know her Natsu?" Gray asked

"Hi! You must be Gray! I'm Mikiru Saka! Nice to meet you!"

"Yeah I know her."

"I'm Erza. Nice to meet you too."

"Mind if I sit here?"

"Go ahead."

Then Yuzuki appeared behind her.

"Sheesh Mikiru. Don't just go running off like that." Yuzuki crossed her arms.

"Hi, you are?"

* * *

><p>Happy was there too.<p>

"Hi, you are?"

"You two-"

"Three!" Natsu reminded her.

"Don't cut in!" Lucy said angrily.

"W…Well you two must be Gray and Erza. I'm Yuzuki! Yuzuki Tomi! Um…that's a cute cat you have there!" Lucy continued.

"His name is Happy!" Natsu said.

"Aye!"

"A cat that talks!" Mikiru was surprised.

"Nice to meet you Yuzuki-san." Erza smiled slightly.

"You too." Lucy smiled.

"_Even though we already know each other…" _Lucy thought.

Mikiru sat down beside Gray and Lucy had to sit beside Natsu.

"Sorry I need to go to the washroom." Lucy excused herself from the gang.

* * *

><p>"Sorry I need to go the washroom." Lucy excused herself from Natsu and the gang.<p>

(Just so you know when it says Lucy, that means it's either Lucy's or Mikiru's view. If it's Yuzuki, it's Natsu's. It's a bit confusing for me too XD)

"Say, if you're not busy, do you think you guys could come visit our guild? We're celebrating a guild member's birthday. No gifts needed." Mikiru asked.

"_Sorry Lucy. You might not want to see them but you need to. That's what you left for."_ Mikiru thought.

"When is it?" Gray asked.

"It's tomorrow."

"Then it's settled." Erza said.

"Thanks!" Mikiru smiled.

Then Lucy came back.

"Did I miss anything?" Lucy asked.

"Ye-"

"Nope! Nothing in particular!" Mikiru interrupted Natsu quickly.

Erza and Gray raised their eyebrows.

"Bu-"

"Kay! Let's start ordering! You guys paying us so we could pay for you or what?" Mikiru interrupted again.

"Uhh…yeah…"

They gave her the money and stood up.

"See ya tomorrow!" Mikiru winked.

"Uh yeah sure."

They left.

* * *

><p>"Why doesn't she let Yuzuki know?" Gray asked.<p>

"Maybe it's HER birthday." Natsu said.

"True."

"Yuzuki's voice sounds like Lucy's." Erza said.

Natsu looked at Erza.

"That's true." Gray said.

"Her scent is chocolate not vanilla." Natsu said.

"She still may be Lu-"

"I'm going home." Natsu said a bit annoyed as he walked away.

* * *

><p>"Mikiru-chan! You're right! It does taste good!" Lucy said in delight.<p>

"Glad you like it." Mikiru smiled

"Aren't you going to eat?" Lucy asked as she ate her sandwich.

"I'm not that hungry." Mikiru said before taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Oh." Lucy said as she took the last remains of her sandwich.

"Let's go." Mikiru said as she stood up and payed.

Lucy nodded and stood up.

They left Mews Delight and Lucy suggested they shop AGAIN.

"I want more clothes."

Mikiru smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>Natsu slammed the door closed.<p>

He opened the balcony door and stomped outside.

"Dammit Lucy! Where the fuck are you?" Natsu shouted.

* * *

><p>Lucy found a ton of outfits she liked.<p>

There was all sorts of colours.

Light blue, light purple, black, brown, pink, light green, yellow, gray, white, and orange too.

She had just bought a lilac coloured dress and purple fashion boots.

She also had bought a lilac coloured tube top and a matching short skirt also with purple high heels.

She also found a purple thick headband and light purple starry earrings.

They are now currently in Mew Falls apartment room 15.

"I'm defiantly wearing this tomorrow!" Lucy exclaimed happily as she showed Mikiru the lilac coloured dress.

"That's very pretty Lucy-chan." Mikiru smiled.

"Thanks Mikiru! Let's go train so we could prepare for the Hosenka Amazement Show!"

"Right!"

They headed for Mew Cherries.

"Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy shouted as she brought the staff up.

A dim glow appeared from the orb and began to shine brighter.

Then Virgo came out and landed on the grass.

"Is it time for punishment Princess-sama?"

"No, I'm just seeing how the staff works. Sorry to summon you."

"It's okay Princess-sama."

"Mikiru, It works just like the keys." Lucy said.

"Yup!"

"You can go back Virgo."

"Hai." Virgo vanished and Lucy and Mikiru looked at each other.

"Try summoning two at a time Lucy-chan." Mikiru suggested.

"Kay."

"Open! Gate of the Bull! Taurus! Open! Gate of the Sheep! Aries!"

The glow came again and Taurus and Aries appeared in the sky.

They landed and Taurus went all perverty again (XD Lol)

"Moooo! Lucy-san you have such a hot body!"

"Um…I hope I can be of use." Aries shyly said.

"That cow is such a pervert." Mikiru whispered in Lucy's ear.

"That's how he is" Lucy whispered back

"Well you better brace yourself cause we're battling!" Mikiru said as she jumped back.

"We are?" Lucy said surprised.

"Yeah. I forgot to tell you that. You can switch if you want." Mikiru said as she stopped backing up.

"It's okay! I trust my spirits!" Lucy shouted.

Mikiru put a thumbs up and shouted "Ready?"

"Go!"

"W…Wool Bomb!"

Mikiru dodged Arie's attack and a bright pink light appeared on her hand.

A pink staff replaced the light and she hit Arie's on the back and she yelped.

"Aries!"

"Sorry Lucy-chan but I'm not going easy on you!" Mikiru twirled around and kicked Taurus.

"Wait till you face Yuki!" Mikiru shouted as she dodged Taurus's axe.

"Wool Bomb!"

Mikiru jumped and attacked in the air.

A blue light appeared this time and something small was on her hand.

"Sakura Wind!"

Cherry blossom leaves flew towards Aries and Taurus.

They dodged but then just before the attack hit the ground, it suddenly whipped up and hit Aries and Taurus.

"Taurus! Aries! Are you okay?" Lucy shouted.

Taurus and Aries hit the ground and went back to the spirit world.

"Tsk. I guess I went a little overboard…."

"Sorry Lucy-chan! I'll ask Nagita to face you next time!" Mikiru said as she ran towards Lucy.

"It's alright Mikiru-chan." Lucy smiled.

"So you okay?" Mikiru asked.

"Ye-" Lucy fainted.

Mikiru caught her before she hit the ground.

She sighed and brought her back to her apartment.

_Tomorrow…._

"Where's Mew Cherries again?" Natsu asked.

"You're so blind dumbass, its right ahead." Gray said.

"What'd you say ice brain?"

"Boys!"

"S…Sorry!"

They stopped in front of Mew Cherries and could hear some music and chattering inside.

They went in and the lights were off but there was a disco ball in the middle of the room. Providing the light.

"Natsu! Gray! Erza! Glad you could make it!" Mikiru smiled she approached them.

"Hey. Where's Yuzuki?" Natsu asked.

"Yuzuki's helping Asaka-san." Mikiru said.

"Oh."

"Would you like anything to drink or eat?" Mikiru asked.

"No it-"

"Wow! Thanks!" Natsy interrupted Gray.

"It's okay! Don't be shy! Come on!"

"O…okay."

"This way." Mikiru said as she started walking.

Mikiru was wearing a light blue tube top and a matching short blue skirt.

She wore knee-high navy blue socks and blue flats.

There was a purple rocky looking bracelet too.

"Nice bracelet."

Mikiru looked over to Natsu and smiled.

"Thanks. Yuzuki-chan gave it to me."

"Is today Yuzuki's birthday?"

"Yeah."

"_Same birthday as Lucy's…"_ Natsu thought.

"Oh we're here. Asaka-san! Could you please prepare some food for them?"

"Oh sure thing Mikiru-san! Come and sit…!" A girl with orangey hair and streaks of red hair and orangey-red eyes said.

The girl named Asaka wore a white top and blue skirt. She wore black knee-high socks and navy blue high heels. She also had a thin blue headband and pink bracelet.

Natsu, Gray and Erza sat on a chair.

"What would you like?" Asaka smiled.

"Fire chicken and fire whiskey!" Natsu answered immediately.

"'I'll have some beer."

"Do you have strawberry cake?" Erza asked.

"Yup! Coming right up! Lu-Uh...Yuzuki!"

"Hai!" Yuzuki called as she appeared in a lilac coloured off sleeve dress. She also wore purple fashion boots and a purple rocky looking bracelet.

Yuzuki also had a thick purple headband and red earrings on.

Natsu couldn't see what shape they were in though.

Yuzuki looked over at Natsu and the gang and looked surprised.

"O…Oh…! You guys are here too!"

"Happy birthday Yuzuki."

"T…thanks." Yuzuki smiled slightly.

"Luzuki, I…I mean Yuzuki! 1 fire chicken, 1 fire whiskey, 1 cup of beer and a slice of strawberry cake please." Asaka said with a sweet voice.

"H…Hai!"

After a few minutes, Yuzuki came out with a delicious looking chicken and 1 cup of whiskey.

Then she grabbed a lighter and lit them both up.

"Enjoy." Yuzki walked away to get strawberry cake and beer.

When Gray's beer arrived and Erza's strawberry cake arrived, Mikiru came over.

"How ya doing?"

"We're fine. Yuzuki just gave us our orders."

"Glad to hear."

Meanwhile Natsu was eating his fire chicken messily.

"Um…"

"Sorry. He always eats like that." Erza said as she glared at Natsu.

"NATSU! STOP EATING SO FAST!"

Natsu had just finished his chicken and was onto his fire whiskey.

Erza and Gray sighed.

While Asaka and Mikiru giggled.

"Come on. Let's eat the cake." Mikiru smiled.

"I'll call Lu-Yuzuki!" Asaka said quickly as she left.

When everyone was gathered around the cake, Yuzuki climbed a ladder and cut a slice out.

It was a huge cake.

There was three layers of cake.

On the top was strawberry.

On the middle was vanilla.

And then the bottom was chocolate.

Yuzuki was cutting the strawberry part while Asaka was handing the cake out.

Mikiru cut the chocolate, and Nagita cut the vanilla.

"Happy birthday Lu-Y…Yuzuki!" Everyone cheered.

"A…arigato menai!" Yuzuki smiled.

* * *

><p>That's the end of the chapter! Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review :D<p>

**~Japanese Translations~**

Hai – Yes

Menai – Everyone

Arigato – Thanks or Thank you.


	6. Wondering

Here's the sixth chapter :D Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_Yuzuki was cutting the strawberry part while Asaka was handing the cake out._

_Mikiru cut the chocolate, and Nagita cut the vanilla._

"_Happy birthday Lu-Y…Yuzuki!" Everyone cheered._

"_A…arigato menai!" Yuzuki smiled._

* * *

><p>It was the day after Lucy's birthday.<p>

Right now Mikiru was waiting for Lucy.

Who was taking a shower.

The door opened and Lucy was at the doorway. "Mikiru-chan, how do I look?" Lucy asked as she stepped out of the bathroom.

Mikiru looked up and smiled.

"You look great! It suits you."

Lucy was wearing a light yellow top that showed her shoulders.

She wore a white skort and white knee-high socks.

Next, she wore a orange thick headband and blue ice cream earrings.

"Does it?" Lucy looked at herself.

"Yup! Let's go to the guild now!" Mikiru stood up.

"Kay!"

* * *

><p>"Mew Cherries was a lively guild."<p>

"Yeah." Gray responded.

Natsu was thinking back at Yuzuki's birthday.

**Flashback**

_At the end of the party, everyone was heading home._

"_Thanks for coming guys!" Yuzuki smiled slightly._

"_Y…Yeah."_

"_You can come visit anytime you'd like. You're always welcome." Mikiru smiled._

"_Thanks."_

"_Yuzuki! Come here for a sec!" Asaka shouted._

"_Hai!" Yuzuki turned around._

_Then Natsu saw Yuzuki's earrings._

_It was a pair of red heart earrings._

_The same ones as Lucy's._

_Natsu froze._

"_Let's go flame brain." Gray said before walking out of the doors._

_Mikiru waved and smiled._

"_Bye."_

_But Natsu still stood there shocked._

"_Sorry. I don't know what's gotten into him."_

_Erza grabbed Natsu by the vest and dragged him out of the guild._

**Flashback End**

"Do you think Yuzuki is Lucy?" Gray asked which made Natsu look up.

"If Yuzuki is Lucy, why would she be in Mew Cherries then?" Natsu asked.

"I'm just saying."

"Well Yuzuki might be Lucy. Everything's the same except for the appearance." Erza said.

"That's true." Gray said as he nodded.

"Well we are not certain." Erza said.

Natsu looked at the ground.

"Let's go back to training Natsu..." Erza said in soft voice.

* * *

><p>"So what you need is a new key. So let's go on a mission!" Mikiru said as they entered the guild.<p>

"Right!"

Mikiru smiled and ran up the stairs and towards the S-class request board.

Lucy ran up too and stood beside Mikiru.

"Are you allowed to come up here?" Lucy asked.

"Yup! Of course I'm allowed! I'm an S-Class mage after all." Mikiru said as she scanned through the requests.

"Wait, wait, wait. Mikiru-chan you never said that!" Lucy said surprised.

"Yeah…I forgot sorry!" Mikiru chuckled.

Lucy sighed and looked at the request board.

"Let's see here...celestial key…celestial key…Oh! Here's one!" Mikiru ripped off a request form the board and ran downstairs.

Heading towards Asaka.

Lucy ran downstairs too.

Trying to catch up.

"Asaka-san! We're doing a mission!" Mikiru shouted as she ran towards Asaka.

"Let's see?"

Mikiru showed Asaka the request.

"Hmm…it says you need 4 or more mages here Mikiru-san. Why not bring your team too?" Asaka asked.

"Alright…." Mikiru turned around and shouted "Yuki-chan!, Nagita-san! We're going on a mission!"

"Hai!" Nagita called back.

Yuki looked up and nodded.

"Be careful!" Asaka smiled.

"Thanks! Bye!" They ran outside.

"What's the request about?" Lucy asked.

Mikiru slowed down and gave Lucy the paper.

Lucy read aloud: "_4 or more mages needed for this job. Help needed for defeating one dark guild. Come to Sunny Shore Town. Reward: 50,0000 J, 1 platinum key. _This sounds good! I wonder what key I'll get!"

"I'm sure you'll get a good key." Nagita smiled.

Lucy smiled and then saw Yuki.

Her expression was blank and she was reading a book.

She was going at an incredible speed at reading.

"Is Yuki always this quiet?" Lucy whispered to Mikiru.

"Yeah."

Lucy nodded.

"Four tickets to Sunny Shore Town please." Mikiru said.

"Alright here you go. The train to Sunny Shore Town should be coming any minute now. have a nice trip." The man said as he gave them the tickets.

Mikiru paid and they waited.

Soon the train came and they boarded.

* * *

><p>"Natsu what's wrong? You've been like this ever since yesterday night." Happy asked.<p>

"Yuzuki has the same earrings as Lucy's."

"Are you sure? You might've-"

"Yes I'm sure!" Natsu interrupted Gray.

Silence fell upon them.

"Maybe it's a coincidence." Erza said.

Natsu looked up.

"I don't think so."

Erza glared at Natsu and Gray said "We should prepare for the show."

Natsu glared at Gray and said "What about Lucy?"

"We all feel the same…but listen if Yuzuki really isn't Lucy then-"

Natsu stood up and walked away from the group.

Ignoring his nakama's calls.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to S…Sunny Shore Town….You four must be from Mew Cherries." An old lady came up to Lucy and the gang.<p>

"Yes. The request said you wanted us to defeat a dark guild?"

"Y…Yes…They keep attacking the town…many townspeople are injured…" The old lady said sadly.

Lucy scanned the area.

Some houses were destroyed and some were burnt.

"Do you know what this dark guild is called?"

"Unfortunately…no…but we know they're l…location…"

"Alright. Where is it?" Mikiru asked.

"Behind the mountain…please be c…careful…"

"Thanks. We'll be careful!" Nagita smiled.

Lucy and the gang started towards the mountains.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter : But I still hope you enjoyed. Please review! =3

**~Japanese Translations~**

Hai ~ Yes


	7. Arrival

Sorry for the late update DX But it's uploaded now ^_^ So enjoy~

I said I was going to publish this chapter on wednesday but turns out the chapter was almost done so I decided to finish it :)

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_Do you know what this dark guild is called?"_

"_Unfortunately…no…but we know they're l…location…" _

"_Alright. Where is it?" Mikiru asked._

"_Behind the mountain…please be c…careful…" _

"_Thanks. We'll be careful!" Nagita smiled._

_Lucy and the gang started towards the mountains._

* * *

><p>"Natsu! Where are you going?" Happy asked as he caught up to him.<p>

"I'm going to talk to Yuzuki." Natsu mumbled.

"Then we'll come too." A familiar voice said behind them.

Natsu and Happy turned around and saw Gray and Erza.

"Let's go then!"

They all headed towards Mew Cherries.

* * *

><p>"I hope its close." Lucy said as she took another step.<p>

"Be cautious minna. We don't know who we're dealing with and especially since this is an S-class mission, they won't be so clumsy to let someone find their location." Mikiru reminded everyone.

"Right."

Then Yuki closed her book and stopped walking.

She looked up.

"Hm? What's wrong Yuki?" Lucy said as she turned around.

Yuki turned around and a colourful ball of light came from her hand.

She threw it at a tree and there was a blast of smoke.

When the smoke cleared up, a damaged tree was on the ground.

"Yuki! What's wrong?" Mikiru asked.

"Someone…" Yuki said quietly.

"Huh? Well they must've escaped…" Nagita gapsed as she continued on "Could it be? They found us already?" Nagita panicked.

"They must've. Watch out minna." Mikiru said as she continued to walk up the mountain path.

"_Aren't we going to do anything about the tree?"_ Lucy sweat dropped.

Yuki would look around once in a while and so would Mikiru.

"Careful everyone. We're near." Mikiru whispered.

"Why are we whispering they can't hear us from all the way down there!" Lucy whispered back as she pointed down to the guild location.

"Sh…"

* * *

><p>As Team Natsu went into Mew Cherries, Asaka approached them.<p>

"Oh hey. What brings you here?" Asaka smiled.

"Where's Yuzuki?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, she's not here. She went on a mission with Mikiru, Yuki, and Nagita. What do you need her for? I could tell her for you." Asaka asked.

"No. It's something we need to ask her ourselves. Thanks though." Gray said.

"Oh…well alright." Asaka said as she went back to cleaning the dishes.

"We have a question though."

"Hm?"

"I saw Yuzuki's earrings and well my friend who went on a vacation has the same ones and I was wondering if you knew anything?" Natsu asked.

"And who might that friend be?" Asaka asked.

"Her name is Lucy. Lucy Hearfillia."

"Ah…I don't know anyone named that."

"Okay. Sorry for bothering you." Erza said as she turned around.

"That's okay! You weren't bothersome at all! Well would you like anything to drink?" Asaka asked.

"No thank you." Erza said before Natsu could say anything.

"Alright then."

"We'll be on our way then."

"Okay! See you!" Asaka waved as they walked out.

"_Careful Lucy. They're getting suspicious."_ Asaka thought.

* * *

><p>Mikiru raised her hand as Lucy and them stopped in front of the guild.<p>

"Get your weapons ready." Mikiru said as she went in.

Lucy gripped onto her staff.

Inside, was pitch dark.

"Now, now…what do we have here?" A voice said.

"Who's there!" Nagita shouted.

The lights went on and there were about 100 men and women surrounding them.

They were guessing the guy sitting on the chair was the master.

"Who dare's to step foot on Devil's Scythe's territory hmm?" He smirked.

"We do." Mikiru said.

"My, my! Four little girls think they can defeat 100 of my people? Well, bring it on!" He grinned as he snapped his fingers.

100 men and women charged at Mikiru and the others.

* * *

><p>This chapter was short wasn't it DX I'm sorry it's short : But I wanted to make it a cliff hanger XD

Well I hope you enjoyed! Please review! Devil's Scythe's guild mark will be shown on my deviantART account shortly :)

**~Japanese Translations~**

Minna ~ Everyone

**Review Responses**

To: Chocopipe

Chapter: 6

**Your Review:**

Lucy's new appearance, I wanna see it ^^

**Answer: I had to answer it on here casue I couldn't message**** you since you didn't allow it.**

**Anyways, if you want to see her appearance, you can either go to chapter 5 (Notice) I put a link there to the picture. But here, I'll put it up again :)**

Link: h t t p : / / c r y s t i l i a 2 1 7 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r / L u c y – 2 1 5 9 4 5 5 9

I put spaces in cause it wouldn't let me post it on if I didn't so just delete all the spaces :)


	8. READ THIS Notice

Here's a link to see Dark Scythe's Guild Mark :) Please remove the spaces

h t t p : / / c r y s t i l i a 2 1 7 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / D e v i l – s – S c y t h e – G u i l d – M a r k – 2 2 0 1 8 0 6 8 3


	9. Thinking

Heres the eighth chapter! Hope you enjoy!

Sorry for the late update!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_Who dare's to step foot on Devil's Scythe's territory hmm?" He smirked._

"_We do." Mikiru said._

"_My, my! Four little girls think they can defeat 100 of my people? Well, bring it on!" He grinned._

_100 men and women charged at Mikiru and the others._

* * *

><p>Lucy quickly took out her staff and summoned a spirit.<p>

"Open! Gate of the maiden! Virgo!"

Virgo appeared and started to fight.

Mikiru's hand went to the side and a CQB-R appeared in her hand. (In case your wondering, CQB-R is a type of gun)

Yuki chanted a spell and colourful explosions appeared everywhere.

While Nagita made a powerful blizzard and blasted everyone coming at her.

While Virgo was fighting, Lucy transferred some of her magical power into the blue orb and a yellow shine of light was blasted at the people.

The master was angry. He stood up and started to fight.

Knocking the guild members out along the way.

Lucy on the otherside, didn't see him. Everyone was busy fighting who was infront of them.

Thus the master took this chance to hit one of the intruders.

He rushed at Lucy with full speed.

Mikiru shot another guy down and was almost out of ammo.

Then she saw the guild master rush at Lucy.

Mikiru gasped and ran towards Lucy.

"Lucy! Behind you!" Mikiru shouted as she ran.

Before Lucy could re-act something hit her on the head and everything went black.

* * *

><p>"So the show's coming up the day after tomorrow huh?" Gray asked.<p>

"Yeah. I'm done preparing." Erza said.

"I'm just about to finish."

"Aye!"

"How bout' you Natsu?" Happy asked.

"Y…Yeah…I'm almost done too." Natsu said.

"Shall we practice more then?" Erza asked.

"Sure." Gray said.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>When Lucy woke up, they were in a hut.<p>

"Lucy, you're awake!" Mikiru said happily.

"H…huh? Where are we?"

"Back at the village. No worries we finished the mission."

"Wait…how long was I out?" Lucy panicked a bit.

"A day. Nagita was out for a day too."

"Where's everyone else?" Lucy asked.

"Yuki's in the next room reading and Nagita's just resting. She's pretty injured as well." Mikiru said as she helped Lucy sit up.

"You're arm okay?" Lucy asked.

"Yup! It was just a small cut."

"Well to you that is." Lucy giggled.

Mikiru smiled.

"After Nagita wakes up we'll head back."

"Kay."

"Oh yeah, here's your key." Mikiru said happily as she dug into her pocket.

She took out a silver key and handed it to Lucy.

"Phoenix…" Lucy whispered.

"Yup! It's Phoenix's key!"

"Thank you Mikiru!" Lucy hugged Mikiru.

"You're welcome." Mikiru hugged her back.

Then Nagita came in with Yuki.

"Ah, you're awake! Let's get going. Oh here's your share." Mikiru said as she took out her portion of jewels.

"T…Thanks but I already have the key so I should get a little less." Lucy said as she waved the key around.

"That's fine! Take it." Mikiru said as she shoved the jewels in Lucy's hands.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome! Let's go before the sun sets!" Mikiru exclaimed as they all headed out the hut.

* * *

><p>"Is everyone ready for the show?" Erza asked.<p>

"Yeah."

"Good. Then we'll go take a break. Hungry anyone?"

"Yes!" Natsu quickly raised his hand.

"Then we'll go eat. Let's see, how bout' Mews Delight?"

"Aye!"

"Again?" Gray said.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Erza glared at Gray.

"N…No!"

"Good let's go then." Erza said as she began walking.

* * *

><p>As Mikiru and the gang waved goodbye to the village people, they headed towards the train station.<p>

"Once we get back, we'll prepare for the show more. I have an idea." Mikiru smiled as she paid and took the tickets from the man.

"Sure. Now just try not to lose that idea." Lucy smiled as they waited for the train.

"Haha, I'll try." Mikiru giggled.

When the train arrived, they headed in and sat down on a seat.

* * *

><p>"Man, you guys are-"<p>

Erza glared at Natsu. Stopping him from saying what he was going to say.

He gulped.

"S…Sorry?"

* * *

><p>As the train kept going, Lucy stared at the window as her friends were sleeping.<p>

Lucy smiled slightly as she remembered the times when Natsu would get motion sickness.

Lucy then snapped out of it and mumbled quietly "What am I thinking…?"

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

><p>Natsu was lying on the bed.<p>

Gray and Erza were sound asleep.

Rain was pouring on the rooftop and the sound of thunder rumbled.

"_Lucy, where are you? I miss you…I wish you were here with me right now…I wish you didn't go on that stupid vacation…why did you go? Lucy…"_ Natsu wondered sadly.

* * *

><p>It was the day of the show and Mikiru didn't bother heading to the guild first.<p>

Mikiru looked at the request and walked around town searching for the place.

When she had arrived, she saw Natsu and the others standing in front of the building.

* * *

><p>Natsu and the others looked at the building in amazement.<p>

"It's so huge!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah…"

"Natsu! Gray! Erza! Happy!" A voice called out.

They all turned around and saw Mikiru.

"Mikiru?"

"Hey! So you got the mission too?" Mikiru exclaimed happily.

"Yeah. Where's Yuzuki?" Natsu asked.

"Oh Yuzuki? She's home right now. She doesn't feel too good…" Mikiru said.

"Oh…"

"Well let's head in!" Mikiru said as she raced in.

Natsu and the others followed behind.

* * *

><p>"I'm here." Mikiru said as she went up to a man in black.<p>

"Oh you must be from Mew Cherries. Thank you very much for participating. Oh? I thought there was two mages?" The man said surprised.

"Yeah, she's not feeling too good. I'm Mikiru Saka. It's a pleasure to meet you." Mikiru smiled.

"Hoshi Gami. It's an honour to meet you too." He put his hand out.

Mikiru shook his hand and Natsu and the others came in.

"Well, you should sit down over there. I'll go greet the others." Hoshi said.

"Kay. Thanks." Mikiru went and sat down on a bench provided.

* * *

><p>A man dressed in black came up to Natsu and the others.<p>

"Hello, hello! Welcome to Hosenka's Amazing Show! You must be from…Fairy Tail! Thank you very much for participating! I'm Hoshi Gami!" Joe put his hand out.

"Natsu Dragneel." He shook Joe's hand.

"Name's Gray Fullbuster." Gray said as he shook Hoshi's hand too.

"Happy!" Happy exclaimed as he flew around his head.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. Pleased to meet you." She said as she shook his hand.

"Ah…the infamous Titania…It's a pleasure to meet you. Please rest for now over there. We're still setting up the stage." Hoshi said as he pointed over to a bench where the other participants were.

"Thank you" Erza said before he walked away.

* * *

><p>Lucy closed her eyes as the gentle breeze blew on her face.<p>

"_Gomenasai Mikiru…but I don't want to see them…I've seen them too much…You've given me this staff and fought for me…but…I'm so selfish…Gomei Mikiru…but I need a break before I can see them again…"_ Lucy said in her head sadly.

"Yosh! Lucy…now just try and let go of Lisanna and Natsu's relationship…" Lucy whispered to herself as she took a deep breath and a picture of Lisanna and Natsu together showed up in her head.

Lucy opened her eyes and said "I can't do it!"

Lucy felt some tears escape from her eyes as she covered her face with her hands.

* * *

><p>"Are you guys ready?" Hoshi asked the participates.<p>

"Hai!"

"Alright. First up, from…Fairy Tail. Erza Scarlet." He said before he left.

* * *

><p>When the audience was all seated, the lights closed and there was a spotlight on the stage.<p>

Hoshi came out form the side and talked in the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank you for joining us today. I'm your host, Hoshi Gami. Today, you'll be seeing all sorts of amazement. First off, Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail! Also known as the great Titania!" Hoshi said as he walked away and the curtains opened.

Erza was shown and the spotlight closed.

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! XD Teehee! I just love to tease you guys XD Well I hope you enjoyed! Please review :)<p>

**~Japanese Translations~**

Hai – Yes

Gomenasai – I'm sorry / Sorry

Gome – I'm sorry / Sorry

**Gome and Gomenasai mean the same.**


	10. READ THIS Notice 2

**Heres a picture of how Lucy looked on her birthday.**

h t t p : / / c r y s t i l i a 2 1 7 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / L u c y - 2 2 9 7 9 2 2 6 1

Please remove the spaces in order to make it work.

Crystilia217


	11. Lisanna

Here's the ninth chapter! =3 Please enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_Hoshi came out form the side and talked in the microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to thank you for joining us today. I'm your host, Hoshi Gami. Today, you'll be seeing all sorts of amazement. First off, Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail! Also known as the great Titania!" Hoshi said as he walked away and the curtains opened._

_Erza was shown and the spotlight closed._

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as she walked around Hosenka.<p>

She stopped and found herself in front of Hosenka's Amazing Show.

Lucy could hear soft cheering from where she was standing.

She decided not to go in

So she turned around and started to walk back to Mew Falls.

Lucy looked at the clear blue sky and then she felt something or someone bump into her.

She looked to the ground and saw a girl with short white hair and blue eyes.

Lisanna.

"O…Oh my…I…I'm sorry! I…wasn't p…paying attention!" Lucy stammered.

"That's alright. I wasn't really either." Lisanna stood up.

"I like your hair." Lisanna smiled.

"T…Thanks…"

"I'm Lisanna!" She smiled.

"Nice…to meet you I'm Yuzuki." Lucy said as she put a hand up for her to shake.

Lisanna shook it and then asked "Have you seen a girl with long white hair like me? She's wearing a red dress though. She's also with a guy with short white hair."

She could only be talking about Mirajane and Elfman.

"Wait a minute…come to think of it…I think I saw them over there…." Lucy said as she pointed to the left.

"Ah, really thanks!" Lisanna smiled.

"Uh…I hope you find them…" Lucy said before she left.

* * *

><p>"Uh…I hope you find them…" Yuzuki said before she left.<p>

"She seems familiar somehow…" Lisanna mumbled as she walked to the left.

"Lisanna!" A voice called out to her.

"Huh?" She turned around and saw Mirajane and Elfman running up to her.

"Onee-chan!" Lisanna exclaimed as they hugged her.

"Where did you go?" Lisanna asked.

"We told you we were going to go look for a place to stay. Since you were still looking at clothes." Mirajane said.

"O…Oh? I was spacing out so I didn't hear." Lisanna said.

"That's alright. So did anything happen while we were gone?"

"Oh there was this girl who was really pretty! She kind of helped me. Her name was Yuzuki." Lisanna smiled.

"Ah…that's good to hear." Mirajane said

"Let's go back to the room shall we?" Mirajane asked.

"Sure!"

* * *

><p>"Lisanna, Mira and Elfman are here too…" Lucy mumbled as she entered the room.<p>

"Well at least that helps with trying to not love Natsu anymore…" Lucy said as she threw herself onto the couch.

"Man, this is boring…" Lucy said.

"I wonder who lives on room 14? Oh right, it was the girl with silver coloured hair and brown eyes…She goes to the guild too…what's her name? Uh…oh right! Angel! I should go talk to her!" Lucy said as she stood up and walked towards her door.

She opened it and went to the room beside.

Lucy knocked on the door but there was no answer.

"Angel! Are you there!"

No answer.

"Right, she should be at the guild." Lucy sighed. "I guess I should go back." Lucy said to herself as she went back to her and Mikiru's room.

* * *

><p><strong>Now let's head to Erza shall we? ^-^<strong>

* * *

><p>The lights opened and Erza was shown in her regular heart kreuz armour.<p>

Erza opened her eyes and saw hundreds maybe thousands of people starring at her.

"Umm…."

"Oh shit! Is Erza going to get stage fright again?" Gray remembered.

"Aye!"

"Eh? Erza gets stage fright?" Mikiru said in surprise.

"I remember when me, ice brain" Natsu was interrupted.

"HEY!" Gray shouted but not loud enough for the audience to hear,

Natsu ignored him and continued on "Happy, Erza and…Lucy…" Natsu trailed off.

"We all went on a mission to perform a play and Erza got stage fright and messed up yeah…" Gray quickly finished.

"Oh…."

Hoshi came up to us and then said "Mikiru, you're up next."

"Mkay. Thanks Hoshi." Mikiru smiled.

Hoshi nodded and walked away.

* * *

><p>"What is she doing?" Someone mumbled.<p>

"Is this part of the play?" Another whispered.

"What's going on?"

"Maybe she's nervous?"

Erza remained on the same spot.

"Change into something!" A familiar voice whispered at the backstage.

Erza nervously re-quipped into her lightning empress armour.

She had completely forgot what she was going to do and everybody was staring at her.

So she just shot out some blue fire and tried to amaze them. But in result, she failed and accidentally burnt the curtains and it bursted into flames.

At the backstage, Natsu smelt fire and immediately went on stage and ate the fire quickly.

Eating the curtains along with it.

Gray pushed him off stage but tripped in the process.

Which resulted in Natsu falling on Erza.

Erza was mad and punched Natsu and Gray off of her.

Resulting them to hit the ceiling and fall onto the ground.

Hoshi cried "My show! It is ruined…!"

The audience laughed and clapped.

"Uh…" Natsu, Gray and Erza looked at each other and quickly bowed.

"It was just like last time." Gray chuckled.

"Y…Yeah…but without Happy and….Lucy…"

"Aye…"

They went to the backstage and Hoshi said "Bravo! Bravo! The audience loved it! Thank you very much!"

"Y…You're welcome!"

"Mikiru! You're next!" Hoshi said as he left.

"That was good." Mikiru smiled as she stood up.

"Thanks…"

* * *

><p><strong>Let's get back to the stage shall we?<strong>

* * *

><p>The workers immediately fixed the curtains and then the lights closed.<p>

A spotlight was shown in the middle on the stage and Hoshi was shown.

"That was some show there! Now please give a big and warm welcome to Mikiru Saka from Mew Cherries!" Hoshi said as he clapped along with the audience.

Hoshi stepped off the stage and the curtains opened.

Mikiru was shown and the lights opened dimly.

* * *

><p>Lisanna, Mirajane and Elfman walked down the streets of Hosenka.<p>

"Where is it?" Lisanna asked.

"It's just around the corner." Mirajane said as they turned a corner.

They stopped and Elfman stated "It is not manly."

"Let's go."

They all went in and took the elevator.

When they arrived on their floor, Mirajane walked out first and Elfman followed.

Lisanna looked around.

"Here we are." Mirajane smiled.

The room number was "14"

"I heard Mew Falls was pretty popular around here." Mirajane said as they went in.

"It is not manly!"

Mirajane ignored him and gave Lisanna a quick tour.

"Thanks Onee-chan."

"Men do not ignore each other!"

Mirajane and Lisanna sighed.

* * *

><p>Lucy slumped down on her seat.<p>

"Argh! I'm so bored…." Lucy said frustrated.

Then she thought she heard a familiar voice say "Men don't ignore each other."

"What?" Lucy said as she stood up.

"That sounded like Elfman…no…it couldn't be…" Lucy said in disbelief.

"Nah. I'm probably just imagining things…" Lucy mumbled as she decided to take a bath.

* * *

><p>That's the end of the chapter :D Hope you enjoyed~ haha, the part where Erza got stage fright was FUNNY! Please review!<p> 


	12. The Familiar Whip

Here's the tenth chapter! :D

Sorry for the late update but please enjoy! ^-^

Thanks for everyone who reviewed =D

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_Lucy slumped down on her seat._

"_Argh! I'm so bored…." Lucy said frustrated._

_Then she thought she heard a familiar voice say "Men don't ignore each other."_

"_What?" Lucy said as she stood up._

"_That sounded like Elfman…no…it couldn't be…" Lucy said in disbelief._

"_Nah. I'm probably just imagining things…" Lucy mumbled as she decided to take a bath._

* * *

><p>Mikiru took a deep breath before summoning a bubble gun.<p>

She shoots bubbles everywhere. But not too much.

Next, she summoned a water gun and shot it at the bubbles. Making sparkles, which resulted in dazzling the audience.

Mikiru quickly put her hands behind her back and a dim blue light shined behind Mikiru.

Suddenly, fireworks were shot into the air.

**(The ceiling is really high so the fireworks aren't going to blow the ceiling off XD Although that'd be funny to see. Well read lol)**

Mikiru bowed slightly as the audience cheered and clapped.

As she got off the stage, Erza came up to her.

"That was great. Good job out there." She smiled.

"Thanks Erza!" Mikiru smiled back as they walked back to the bench.

* * *

><p>"Onee-chan?"<p>

"Hm?"

"I'm going to take a look around okay?" Lisanna said.

"Mkay, I need to finish cleaning up the place so you go on ahead kay? Don't go for too long! And be careful!" Mirajane smiled.

"Thanks. I will." Lisanna smiled.

Lisanna went out of the room and took the elevator down.

She went past the receptionist and walked out of Mew Falls.

Lisanna walked around Hosenka and also bought some clothes she had found cute.

When she was walking home, she passed by a rather loud building.

* * *

><p>As the Happy flew back to the backstage, Hoshi went out and announced "That's it for today folks! Thank you for joining us today! We hope you enjoyed the show today and hope you will come again!"<p>

The audience began to cheer and clap. Some started to get up and leave.

As the lights opened again, Hoshi walked to the backstage and thanked everybody.

He gave the rewards to everyone and we all thanked him and left.

"So where are you heading now?" Natsu asked Mikiru.

"Home. You?"

"Yeah we're heading back too." Erza said.

"Great, wanna walk together then?" Mikiru asked.

"Sure." Gray said as they started down the street.

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as she plopped down onto the couch.<p>

"What should I do….! Mikiru-chan hurry and come home already!"

Lucy stood up and decided to have little walk around town.

She changed into a black button up t-shirt and a black short skirt.

Along with a pair of gray leggings and wore her gray fashion boots.

She took a purple headband and placed it gently onto her hair.

Lucy smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Lucy took a black belt and wore it.

Then she remembered she should probably bring some sort of self defence thing so she took her whip and hooked it onto her belt.

As she was about to opened the door, the door suddenly opened and Lucy crashed into the wall with a loud boom.

Ouch.

"Oh my gosh! Yuzuki! I am so sorry! You okay?" Mikiru said as Lucy plopped onto the floor.

"I…It's o…okay…!" Lucy said weakly as Mikiru helped her up.

"Where are you heading to?" Mikiru asked.

"Oh! I was going to take a short walk around cause I was bored. You're finally back!" Lucy grinned.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Erza charged into the room.

"Er…Yuzuki just got hit by the door?" Mikiru replied.

"I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF EATING MY STRAWBERRY CAKE!" Erza shouted furiously.

"Erm…Sorry then?" Lucy smiled slightly.

"DON'T DISTURB ME AGAIN OR YOU'LL REGRET IT!" Erza shouted as before heading back to her room.

Gray and Natsu poked there heads in and then came in and Gray said "Sorry bout' that. Erza's always like that. But it's best not to anger her."

"It's alright. And I can see that." Lucy smiled.

"But I can't believe you got hit by the door!" Natsu laughed

"Shut up." Lucy blushed in embarrassment.

"You have to admit. It-" Gray was stopped by a deadly glare received from Lucy.

"And why are you guys in our room? Get out!" Lucy said as she started pushing Gray and Natsu out.

* * *

><p>As Yuzuki was pushing Natsu and Gray out, Natsu noticed Yuzui's whip and snatched it.<p>

"Huh? Hey! Give that back!" Yuzuki stopped pushing Natsu and Gray out and tried to get the whip back.

Natsu lifted it higher and continued to examine it.

"Mikiru-chan! Help me!" Yuzuki said as she jumped up and down.

Mikiru soon helped out but couldn't reach it.

Natsu decided to move into the hallway and examine it.

"HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Yuzuki shouted as she followed him.

Natsu thought this whip looked a bit familiar but he couldn't think of what.

Just then Yuzuki grabbed the whip out of his hands and someone opened the door to room number 14.

They both turned their heads around and found Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane standing at the doorway.

"Natsu!" Lisanna hugged Natsu and he hugged her back.

"Lisanna! Why are you guys here?" Natsu said surprised.

"Lisanna wanted to come here and see you. She missed you." Mirajane smiled.

Yuzuki looked away.

"Sorry Lisanna if I made you worry. But the mission's all done! So we can go home back to Fairy Tail tomorrow." Natsu grinned.

Lisanna broke the hug and smiled back.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

We both turned their heads around and found Lisanna, Elfman, and Mirajane standing at the doorway.

"Natsu!" Lisanna hugged Natsu and he hugged her back.

"Lisanna! Why are you guys here?" Natsu said surprised.

"Lisanna wanted to come here and see you. She missed you." Mirajane smiled.

I looked away.

"Sorry Lisanna if I made you worry. But the mission's all done! So we can go home back to Fairy Tail tomorrow." Natsu grinned.

Somehow I felt relieved yet I felt sad.

I didn't want them to leave just yet.

A week went by too fast.

Then Lisanna broke the hug and smiled back at Natsu.

"Tomorrow? I want to explore around here bit more Natsu. How bout the day after tomorrow?" Lisanna asked.

"Sure." Natsu grinned.

I felt a bit more happy that Natsu was staying for two more days…

Then she noticed me.

"Yuzuki! You're here too!" Lisanna smiled.

"So this is Yuzuki?" Mirajane smiled.

"Yuzuki! You know Lisanna?" Gray asked.

"We bumped into each other on the street today." I explained.

"Who's Lisanna?" Mikiru asked.

"Oh yeah, Lisanna's my girlfriend. Mirajane, and Elfman." Natsu said as he pointed to Elfman and Mirajane.

"Oh…pleased to meet you all. I'm Mikiru Tomi." Mikiru smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Mirajane smiled.

"So Yuzuki, what brings you here?" Lisanna asked.

"I live next door." I replied nervously.

"NEXT door? Wow! I never knew I'd have such neighbors!" Lisanna smiled.

"Haha, you think so?" Mikiru giggled.

"Yup! Oh and thanks for last time Yuzuki!" Lisanna smiled.

"Y…your welcome!" I smiled back slightly.

**Normal P.O.V**

Mikiru noticed it was getting late so she called out to Lucy "Yuzuki! Uh…It's getting late so we should head back into our room."

"Oh yeah sure. Bye guys." Lucy waved goodbye to them and they went back into their room.

"Thanks Mikiru." Lucy whispered to her as she closed the door.

"You're welcome." Mikiru whispered back.

Lucy went to brush her teeth and took a quick and warm shower.

After Lucy came out, Mikiru brushed hers and also took a quick and warm shower.

"So how'd the mission go?" Lucy asked as Mikiru came out.

"Good. I learnt that Erza had stage fright." Mikiru giggled.

"Ah…I remember the play." Lucy giggled too.

"So you're feeling better right?" Mikiru asked.

"Yeah. I was fine at the start…sorry I lied but I didn't really want to see them…I don't know why though…" Lucy said guiltly.

"S'okay! I understand how you feel. No worries~" Mikiru hugged Lucy.

Lucy hugged Mikiru back and mumbled a "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Mikiru smiled as she pulled away.

"Now let's get some sleep."

"We're sleeping awfully early." Lucy said.

"Yeah I know. But I'm sleepy so I'm sleeping. You can stay up if you want." Mikiru mumbled as she climbed into her bed.

"I guess I could stay up a bit longer. I'll change out of these first." Lucy said before grabbing a pair of pajama's and changed in the bathroom.

After Lucy came out, she took out a book and began reading.

When she felt sleepy, she put her book away and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>Natsu layed in his bed.<p>

"_That whip…it looked familiar…"_ Natsu thought.

"_I'm sure I saw that whip somewhere…" _

"_A lot of times too…so how can I forget?"_

"_It's probably just my imagination…"_

Shoving the whip topic out of the way, he thought about Lucy.

"_Luce…I miss you…I hope you're doing okay…cause I miss you…a lot…"_

_"Are you having fun? Cause it's not fun going on missions without you anymore..."_

* * *

><p>That's the end of this chapter! ^-^ Hope you enjoyed~ Please review.<p> 


	13. Leaving

Here's the eleventh chapter! hope you enjoy ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_Natsu layed in his bed._

_"__That whip…it looked familiar…"__ Natsu thought._

_"__I'm sure I saw that whip somewhere…" _

_"__A lot of times too…so how can I forget?"_

_"__It's probably just my imagination…"_

_Shoving the whip topic out of the way, he thought about Lucy._

_"__Luce…I miss you…I hope you're doing okay…cause I miss you…a lot…"_

_"Are you having fun? Cause it's not fun going on missions without you anymore..."_

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up and yawned.<p>

"Morning Lucy-chan." Mikiru smiled in front of her.

Lucy jumped and leaned back.

"Oh my gosh Mikiru-chan you scared me. And morning…." Lucy said a bit surprised.

"Sorry. Here I made breakfast for you so go get ready." Mikiru smiled.

"Sure thing Mikiru. And thanks." Lucy said as she grabbed her clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

She brushed her teeth and took a quick shower. Then Lucy slipped on, a black button up t-shirt and a black short skirt. Followed by knee-high silver socks and black shoes. Lucy put on a pair of silver starry earrings and combed her hair neatly.

She put on her gray headband and stepped out.

"It's getting cold." Mikiru said.

"Kay. I know." Lucy said as she took a bite.

"It's still warm…" Lucy mumbled.

"….Ish…"

Mikiru smirked and teased "Told ya."

Lucy rolled her eyes and continued eating.

* * *

><p>Natsu and everyone were walking down the streets of Hosenka.<p>

"So how's everyone doing at Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked happily.

"Everyone's doing fine. They all miss you guys. Especially…" Lisanna trailed off.

"I'm glad everyone's doing fine." Erza said.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed.

"Lisanna missed you the most out of all of us." Mirajane smiled.

"I missed you too…" Natsu smiled slightly.

Lisanna smiled back.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Mikiru entered the guild.<p>

"Hey Lucy! Hey Mikiru!" The guild waved their hello's and hey's.

They both went over to Asaka and smiled.

"Morning Asaka-san!"

"Morning Lucy! Mikiru!" She replied back.

"Would you like any help?" Lucy asked.

"Sure Lucy." Asaka smiled before Lucy stood beside her.

"You can help me take the orders mkay Lucy?"

"Sure thing!"

"Well then I'll go hang out with Nagita kay? Good luck!" Mikiru shouted as she ran towards Nagita.

Kyuna came and asked "So, when are you planning to go back?"

"1-2 years…I told them I'd be back in a year or so but…I think I need 2 years…I don't know…I'll think about it." Lucy replied.

Kyuna nodded and left.

At the end of the day, Asaka thanked Lucy for helping and she smiled.

When Lucy was about to go look for Mikiru, she noticed Angel.

She didn't know her much so she decided to talk to her.

"H…Hey Angel. I heard you moved out of room 14?" Lucy said as she sat down beside Angel.

Who was reading.

She nodded.

"So what book are you reading?"

Angel looked up at Lucy and showed her.

"Oh my gosh! I love that book!" Lucy smiled.

Angel smiled slightly.

"Uhh…so why did you move out of Mew Falls?" Lucy asked.

"I moved into a larger area." Angel replied.

"Oh."

"Um…." Lucy glanced at the clock. It was getting pretty late. "Well it was nice talking to you Angel. I need to get going now. See you!"

Lucy smiled as she scanned the guild.

Mikiru was sitting at the bar.

Lucy ran up to Mikiru and said "Hey! Ready to go home?"

"Yup! I was waiting for you! Let's go." Mikiru said as she stood up.

They left the guild and walked down the streets of Hosenka.

"So…tomorrow is the day Natsu and them are leaving…" Mikiru said.

"Yeah…"

"Are you still going to see them leave?" Mikiru asked.

"I guess so…though it might…pains me to see them leave…together…" Lucy said sadly.

Mikiru looked at her but stayed silent.

* * *

><p>Natsu layed in his bed.<p>

He couldn't sleep.

He stared at the ceiling.

"_Hey Luce, I hope you still remember us…it's been awhile since we saw each other."_ Natsu wondered.

* * *

><p>Lucy layed on the couch.<p>

She couldn't sleep.

She stared at the ceiling.

"_Hey Natsu, I hope you still remember me…It pains me to see you and Lisanna together…but as long as you're happy…I'm happy…right…?"_ Lucy thought sadly.

"_Should I be happy that you're leaving tomorrow? Or should I be sad? I'm not sure…"_

* * *

><p>The next day, Lucy woke up before Mikiru.<p>

So she decided to make breakfast for her this time.

Lucy brushed her teeth and took a quick shower. Next she changed into a pink off sleeve shirt and a silver short skirt. Along with her silver starry earrings that she usually wears now.

She combed her hair and put on a gray headband.

Lucy stepped out of the bathroom and saw that Mikiru was still asleep.

"Must've woke up really early then…" Lucy mumbled as she stepped into the kitchen and began making breakfast.

* * *

><p>Natsu woke up and saw Erza and Gray already awake.<p>

"About time you woke up." Gray said.

"Aye!"

"Happy! Why are you helping that stripper!"

Erza glared at them before saying "Go get ready Natsu."

"Aye!" Natsu rushed to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He took a shower and then began to pack.

_Half and hour later…_

"Finished!" Natsu announced.

"Good. Let's go see how Lisanna and the others are doing." Erza said as she tugged her luggage behind her.

Natsu, Gray and Happy followed behind.

Lucy poked her head out of the kitchen and saw that Mikiru was gone.

She heard showering sounds and Lucy quickly went back and began getting the eateries out.

When Mikiru came out, Lucy gave her breakfast and they both ate their breakfast.

* * *

><p>Natsu and the others knocked on the door.<p>

Lisanna opened it and smiled.

"Morning!"

"Morning!" They replied back.

"Are you guys almost done?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. Just a few more here and there."

Natsu, Gray and Erza nodded.

"Okay! We're done!" Mirajane exclaimed.

"Great. Let's go get food!" Natsu said happily.

"Aye!" Happy exclaimed happily.

"Let's leave our stuff here. Is that okay with you guys?" Erza asked.

"Yeah sure!" Lisanna smiled.

"Then let's go."

* * *

><p>As Lucy and Mikiru finished their breakfast, they both cleaned up and sat down on the couch.<p>

"Well…what do we do now? They're departing at…" Mikiru looked at the clock.

"10. So that leaves us about one hour of free time." Mikiru finished.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Lucy asked.

Mikiru shrugged.

"Well I'm going to read. How bout' you?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah probably the same." Mikiru said as she stood up.

* * *

><p>Natsu and the others walked down the streets of Hosenka.<p>

"Where are we eating?" Lisanna asked.

"Mew Falls."

"WHAT? AGAIN?" Natsu and Gray complained.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Erza glared at them.

"N…No!"

"Mew Falls is not a manly name!"

"They have strawberry cake there!"

Lisanna and Mirajane giggled.

* * *

><p>Lucy sniffed as she continued reading.<p>

"This is so sad…"

Mikiru giggled.

"This is so funny! I told you not to read those sad stories!"

"I like too!"

Mikiru laughed again.

* * *

><p>Natsu and the gang sat down.<p>

Natsu ordered almost EVERYTHING they had on the menu.

When the food came, they began eating.

_5 mintues later…_

"You guys are so slow…" Natsu complained.

"That's cause you're a pig." Gray smirked.

"Am not. At least I'm not a slow poke!"

"So you're saying everyone here is a slow poke?"

"Huh? No way! I'm talking to you, ice freak!"

"Wha'd you say flame brain?"

"STOP FIGHTING!" Erza yelled.

"A…Aye!"

At ten, Natsu and the others went back to Room # 14.

They gathered all their things and checked out.

Meanwhile…

"Mikiru-chan! Hurry up! They're going to leave soon!" Lucy rushed.

"Okay!" Mikiru said as she scrambled to get her shoes on.

After that, they quickly ran out and saw Natsu and everyone leaving.

"Minna!" Lucy shouted.

They turned around and waved.

"Goodbye guys! Have a safe trip!" Mikiru shouted

Lucy waved and shouted "Bye!"

They smiled and began walking again.

When they turned the corner, Lucy stopped waving and looked to the ground.

"I'll miss them…" Lucy sighed.

"I'm sure they'll come around again." Mikriu smiled.

Lucy smiled back and said "You're right."

* * *

><p>Natsu and them bought tickets and waited for the train.<p>

"Can't we just WALK?" Natsu whined.

"No. Plus we already bought tickets." Erza said.

Natsu pouted.

Soon the train came and Natsu got his motion sickness.

Erza knocked him out and they boarded.

* * *

><p>Okay I'll just end it here. Sorry about the late update. The next chapter will be when Lucy comes back. So yeah.<p>

Hope you enjoyed and please review!

Also thank you everyone for reviewing my story ^-^


	14. Home

Here's the twelth chapter everyone! ^-^ **I'd like to thank those who reviewed my story **:D

This chapter will be explained in mail form :D Except for the very beginning and at the middle-ish end.

Hope you will enjoy it like this too!

Lol I think it's funner to write like this ^-^ But it's only going to be in this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_Natsu and them bought tickets and waited for the train._

"_Can't we just WALK?" Natsu whined._

"_No. Plus we already bought tickets." Erza said._

_Natsu pouted._

_Soon the train came and Natsu got his motion sickness._

_Erza knocked him out and they boarded._

* * *

><p>"Lucy! Whatcha doing?" Mikiru asked happily.<p>

It has been 2 months since I've left Magnolia.

"I'm writing a letter to Master." Lucy smiled.

"Can I read it?"

"Sure." Lucy handed the letter to her.

_Dear Master,_

_Hey Master! It's me Lucy. It's been 2 months already huh? Sorry I didn't write to you yet. I was busy with training and stuff. So how is everyone at Fairy Tail? I'm doing fine here at Hosenka. I've joined Mew Cherries now. It's temporarily don't worry. I met one of my friends when I arrived here at Hosenka. Her name is Mikiru Tomi. She's real nice. Mikiru's magic is kind of like Erza's but Mikiru re-quips her weapons instead. Like Edo-Erza. Mikiru is an S-class. She brought me to Mew Cherries and introduced me to her nakama. They're really fun. There's this girl named Kyuna. She's kind of like Erza. She's also a S-class mage. I don't know her magic yet though. There's also Asaka! She's just like Mirajane! But she looks different from her and just a bit different. She's not an S-class though. Also Nagita! She's not an S-class too. But she's nice and fun to hang out with. She uses snow magic. Also there's Yuki. She likes to read books like me and Levy! But she doesn't talk much. She chants spells. I'm not sure what magic that's called. I'll go research on it. Then there's a girl named Angel. She like Yuki but she's a bit different. She uses dagger magic. Mew Cherrie's guild master is called Suki! At the end of each sentence she says, she adds a nya! It's so kawaii! I'm sure you know her already huh? So Master I hope you're doing fine. I'm fine here. Lots of fun. I think I wrote too much he he. _

_Sincerely,_

_Lucy_

"Great. And I think you did write too much." Mikiru giggled.

Lucy giggled along with Mikiru.

"Come on, let's go and mail it." Mikiru said as she headed for the door.

Lucy followed quickly.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lucy,<em>

_I'm glad you are doing fine. I replied a little late yes? I've been busy. Everyone here at Fairy Tail misses you. They are doing fine. I'm glad that you have joined Mew Cherries. Suki is very nice. I trust you with her. I shall inform everyone that you are fine. I hope you come back soon. _

_Master Makarov_

"Thanks Master…" Lucy whispered into the night.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Master,<em>

_I'm glad that everyone's doing fine. And don't worry about replying to me right away. I don't mind. Thanks for informing everyone Master. And it's not even been a year yet! It's only been 7 months! But I'll be back before you know it! _

_Lucy_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lu-chan,<em>

_Lu-chan! I missed you so much! Everyone misses you A LOT! Heck even Gajeel misses you! But he won't show it. Me and Gajeel are now together! I'm sooo happy! I wish you were here Lu-chan! A lot of people have been dating now. Gray finally accepted Juvia's feelings! I'm so happy for her! Also I think Freed's trying to make a move on Mirajane! You missed out on a lot of things Lu-chan. It's been 1 year now right? I heard from Master that you joined Mew Cherries! Kawaii guild name! Don't worry Master and I are the only ones who know! So how's your training so far? Are you writing your novel? I hope it's long. I can't believe I have to wait 1 year for it! Lu-chan you are so mean! Hey I gotta go now Lu-chan! Bye!_

_Levy_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Levy,<em>

_Gajeel? Of course he won't show it! I can't believe you and Gajeel are dating now! It's like a dream come true! I am soooooo happy for you right now! I'm so sorry that I wasn't there Levy-chan! and finally Gray accepted Juvia! I hope that when I get back, Freed and Mirajane are together! Hey has Charle accepted Happy yet? I hope so. And I can't believe I missed out on all these things! *Sigh* My training, let's see…I use a magic staff now. Don't worry I still summon my spirits. I fused them together. Mikiru said I'm stronger than when she first battled me. I'm so glad. And yes Levy I'm writing my novel. And it's long alright. It's SUPER LONG. That's why you have to wait one year for it. Oh right I forgot to tell you. Two years to be exact. I figured I need more time. Sorry Lev. _

_Lucy_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lucy<em>_,_

_It's me Gray. Levy won't tell me where you live or are so I told her to just give you this. It's been a while huh? Already a year and two months. Everyone misses you. It's not the same without you anymore. And Natsu. Natsu's been the most affected by it. He's so freakin' dense. That bastard. I hope you're doing okay. Natsu's now an S-class mage. He beat me to it! Bur I'll be an S-class when you come back! I can't wait to see you back. So come back soon kay?_

_Gray._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Gray,<em>

_Hey Gray, long time no see. I know everyone misses me. I do too. Master and Levy told me that every letter. So how are you doing? I'm fine. I'm glad that Natsu's an S-class now! He's worked hard for it. Best of luck for the next S-class trail! I can't wait to see you too Gray! I'll come back soon! Say hi to everyone for me kay?_

_Lucy_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lu-chan,<em>

_Lu-chan! It's been a while! It's been one year and five months now! Wendy is growing! She looks prettier now! By the time you come back, she'll probably be gorgeous! Lu-chan we're all waiting for you! Just eight more months! We're so happy! If you're not coming in eight months, your deadline is ten! So come back soon!_

_Levy._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lucy,<em>

_Hello Lucy. It's been a while. How have you been doing? I haven't wrote to you in a long time. Everyone's excited to see you back. Only five more months yes? Unless you're coming back in the summer? I know Levy said that you're deadline is ten months but feel free to come whenever you want. I assume Gray told you that Natsu's finally an S-class? He's worked hard. Lucy we hope you come back soon._

_Master Makarov_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Levy,<em>

_I am so sorry I haven't written to anyone yet! I've been busy these couple of months! I'd love to see how Wendy looks like! Hey, send me a picture will ya? I'm excited to come back! I wonder if everyone looks the same? Hey you still haven't answered me. Are Happy and Charle together yet? _

_Lucy._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Master,<em>

_Yes. It has been a while. I've been doing just fine. You? I haven't written to you in a long time too. I'm planning in coming back in the summer. Tell Levy that. Yes Gray told me Natsu is now an S-class mage. I'm sure he's worked hard. I'll be back soon. Only 3 more months. I'm sooooo excited! Sorry bout' that ahem. Errr…bye!_

_Lucy._

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lu-chan,<em>

_That's okay Lu-chan. Everyone is all excited to see you again! I'm not sending you a picture yet! Come and see your self! It's only one more month so wait! Tee hee! I'm sure everyone looks the same. Well except for Wendy. I'm so sorry I didn't answer your question! I forgot! Happy's trying his best! Charle accepts his fish sometimes. But she says "That doesn't mean anything" Of course it means SOMETHING! Don't you think Lu-chan? It means A LOT! When Charle first accepted it, Happy was soo happy he thought he was dreaming! You should've seen his face! So cute! I can't wait! I wish I had a time machine and then just go one month forward! _

_And you're probably going to die of happiness but Mirajane and Freed are now DATING! Looking forward to see you and to read your novel!_

_Levy_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>

"We'll miss you Lucy…" Mikiru smiled sadly.

"Me too." I hugged her.

She returned the hug and I quickly finished packing.

The hair spell thing had wore off 6 months ago. I decided to keep some of my clothes from Hosenka.

I changed my shampoo to my old vanilla one.

I grew my hair long like when I had the spell on. But it was my regular colour. Blond.

I wore a blue thick headband and had my red heart earrings on.

I decided to wear a light blue top and a dark blue skirt.

I wore my combat boots and brown belt on. Whip at side, and staff on my back.

As I finished packing, I smiled at Mikiru.

"Don't worry! I'll visit again kay? Now let's head to Mew Cherries. I wanna say goodbye to everyone."

Mikiru smiled back and said "You're right. Let's go!"

**Let's check on the guild shall we?**

"Levy! There's a letter for you! It's probably form Lucy!" Mirajane exclaimed.

Levy immediately ran over to Mirajane and took it.

She sat down and everyone started to gather around her.

"What does it say?" One of the guild members asked.

"I'm not aloud to tell. Plus only me and Master can read it. Sorry guys." Levy explained.

Everyone said "Aww…" before leaving.

Levy opened the letter and began reading.

_Dear Levy,_

_OH MY GOSH! FREED FINALLY MADE A MOVE! I'm coming in one week. So by the time you get this, I'll be on my way home. I'm EXCITED! I can't wait to see everyone again! I'm ready to go back and you could say I gave up on Natsu. I'm happy for Happy. That sounds weird doesn't it? Haha, you're right Levy. It obviously means SOMETHING! I wish I could've seen Happy's face! See you later Levy-chan!_

_Lucy_

Levy smiled brightly and immediately shouted "Lu-chan's coming back today!"

Everyone looked at her surprised at her sudden outburst but their faces immediately turned into a big and excited smile.

"HURRAY!"

"Everyone! Let's prepare a surprise party for her!" Mirajane smiled.

"HAI!"

Everyone immediately went to work.

Master Makarov smiled as he saw his children this happy.

He hasn't seen them like this since like what? 2 years before Lucy left?

* * *

><p>Lucy and Mikiru went to the guild and Lucy bid her farewell's to everyone.<p>

Suki removed her guild mark and they threw a short party

"Thanks menai for the wonderful things you've done for me these past two years! I appreciate it and I'll come back to visit sometime!" Lucy exclaimed.

Everyone smiled and gave her a hug before she left.

Lucy walked down the streets of Hosenka one last time and bought tickets back to Magnolia.

She waited a while before the train came and she boarded.

* * *

><p>"Get the cake!" Erza demanded.<p>

"H…Hai!" Gray rushed to the bakery.

Everyone worked hard for the party.

Soon Gray came back with the cake and quickly helped.

Hours pasted and they were finally finished.

"Let's take a break!" Erza said.

Everyone sat down and some got a drink.

Everybody was excited to meet Lucy again.

* * *

><p>After a few hours (I'm not sure how long it takes to get from Hosenka to Magnolia so lets just say a few hours :D) Lucy arrived in Magnolia and got off the train.<p>

She smiled to herself and whispered "I'm finally home..."

She walked down the streets of Magnolia.

It didn't change much. Just a few stores she didn't recognize here and there.

"Lucy? Is that you?" Somebody asked.

"Huh?" Lucy turned around and saw a lady. She used to go visit her bookstore a lot.

"It is you! Where have you been?"

"I was visiting a friend. And doing some training. It's good to see you again." Lucy smiled.

"You look different! I almost didn't recognize you!" The lady smiled back.

"Haha, do I?"

"Yes!"

"Oh well, I need to get going now. I'll see around!" Lucy smiled before running off.

Back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>That's the end of the twelfth chapter! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! Did you like it? Hate it? How is the guild going to re-act when they see Lucy?<p>

**Here's a preview:**

"_KYAA! NATSU! WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE AGAIN?"_

"_I missed ya Luce!" Natsu grinned_

_Lucy's expression softened._

_She smiled and said "I missed you too…"_

There's your preview! ^-^


	15. READ THIS Notice 3

For all those people who wants to konw how Lucy looks like when she came back from Hosenka, check it out on my deviantART :D

Link: h t t p : / / c r y s t i l i a 2 1 7 . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / L u c y - 2 5 1 1 7 3 5 5 2

Just remove the spaces :D


	16. Talking

Here's the thirteenth chapter! Hope you enjoy~

**Thanks everyone for reviewing my story! ^-^ I appreciate it~**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_You look different! I almost didn't recognize you!" The lady smiled back._

"_Haha, do I?" _

"_Yes!"_

"_Oh well, I need to get going now. I'll see around!" Lucy smiled before running off._

_Back to Fairy Tail._

* * *

><p>Levy observed the streets near Fairy Tail.<p>

Then she spotted a blonde girl with long hair and chocolate brown eyes.

She had a blue thick headband and wore a light blue top. Along with a blue short skirt.

"Lu-chan! Oh my gosh she's here!" Levy whispered excitedly

Levy quickly ran back to the guild (Without being spotted) and burst the guild doors open.

"Menai! Get into your positions! Lu-chan's coming!" Levy shouted.

Everyone quickly got into their positions and turned off the lights.

They quieted down and then suddenly the guild doors opened.

"SURPRISE!" The lights turned on and everyone jumped up.

Lucy looked surprised.

"Lu-chan!" Levy hugged Lucy.

Everyone joined in and hugged her.

"Welcome back!"

"Thanks!"

"You guys didn't have to do this for me." Lucy said happily.

"Of course we do!" Levy replied.

"Arigato menai!" Lucy hugged Levy again.

She returned the hug and then Levy pulled her towards a table to sit.

"You look so pretty Lu-chan!" Levy smiled.

"Thanks!"

"We're glad to have you back." Mirajane smiled.

"I'm glad to _be_ back." Lucy smiled back.

"Come on, let's cut the cake." Erza said.

"Hai!" Lucy quickly followed Erza.

The cake was large.

Vanilla on top and strawberry on the bottom.

It was a two layered cake.

"Wow. This is big." Lucy sweat dropped.

"Here. Go cut it." Erza handed her a cake cutter and Lucy climbed up a ladder and began cutting cake slices.

Mirajane helped hand out the cake.

After everyone got a cake, Levy and every girl dragged me towards a table.

They all surrounded me and began talking.

"So Lu-chan! Did you finish the novel?" Levy asked excitedly.

"Yup! Here!" Lucy grabbed her luggage and took out her novel.

"You didn't go to your apartment yet?" Mirajane asked as Levy said "Thank you!" in the background.

"No."

"So how was your vacation?" Lisanna asked.

"It was fun."

"Hey, I just noticed now, where's your celestial spirits?" Wendy asked.

"Huh? Oh, a friend of mine gave me this…" Lucy stopped and grabbed her staff from her back.

"And then she told me to fuse them together. It's better like this." Lucy continued.

"I never noticed the staff till now!" Lisanna said surprised.

"Haha really?" Lucy giggled.

"Show us how it works!" Cana asked.

"Okay then! Open! Gate of the Canis Minor! Nikora!"

A flash of light engulfed the whole guild and Plue appeared.

"That…was a bright appearance…" Mirajane blinked.

"Y…Yeah." Lucy agreed.

"What the hell happened?" Gray asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Nothing major. Lucy was just summoning a spirit." Lisanna replied.

"Huh? It was never this bright." Natsu said confused.

"That's cause she's using something else to summon it!"

"I use it to distract the enemy sometimes. I can make it not do that lights thingy too." Lucy explain.

"That would be a good distraction." Levy said.

"I guess."

"So what happened while I was gone?" Lucy asked.

"Tons. Other than dating people, er…the S-class exams, Levy told you that Natsu's an S-class now right?" Lisanna asked.

Lucy nodded.

"Kay there was also…well there were lots more. I can't remember them all." Lisanna said.

"Ah. That's okay. I would too." Lucy smiled.

"You know, I think you look better like this Lucy." Erza stated.

"Huh?"

"Juvia agrees."

"Yeah. You look better with long hair." Wendy smiled.

"Oh really? Hm, thanks!"

Silence fell between the girls.

"Eh…Well that a lot of things to say seemed to end fast…" Levy sweat dropped.

"Yeah…" Lucy giggled.

"You should head home. Wash up and get some rest. You must be tired." Mirajane smiled.

"Oh yeah sure." Lucy said as she stood up.

"Well then thanks! See you tomorrow!" Lucy walked out of the guild and made her way to her apartment.

"Wow…everyone looks a bit different now…" Lucy whispered to herself.

As Lucy arrived at her apartment, she opened the door and saw Natsu on her couch.

"Yo!" Natsu grinned.

"KYAA! NATSU! WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE AGAIN?"

"I missed ya Luce!" Natsu grinned

Lucy's expression softened.

She smiled and said "I missed you too…"

"I wasn't able to talk to you at the guild so I figured I'd talk to you here!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy sighed and walked towards her closet.

She began un-packing.

"Need some help Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Nope."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Silence fell upon them.

"It wasn't the same without you."

"Mmmm."

"I'm just glad your back!"

Lucy smiled as she finished un-packing her clothes.

She put away her luggage and stood up.

Natsu didn't look much different.

Maybe he got more bulkier and his hair just a bit longer, but he was still the same old Natsu.

Lucy sat on her bed.

"Let's do something Luce!"

"I'm going to go wash up."

"Aww! Luce! Don't leave me alone here!" Natsu complained.

"How bout' this, you can go stand out the bathroom door and talk to me like that."

"_What the hell did I just say?"_ Lucy thought.

"Okay!"

Lucy sighed and said "You better not peek!"

"Aye!"

As Lucy opened the tap, she began undressing herself.

Natsu sat down on the floor and leaned against the bathroom door.

Lucy dipped herself into the warm bath.

"So Luce, what did you do on your vacation?" Natsu asked.

"_Lots"_ Lucy thought.

"Well, I did some training and met my friend from a long time ago."

"I did lots." Lucy continued

"Uh huh."

"So what have you been doing?"

"Missions." Natsu answered.

"Uh huh."

"Well, I'm going to go and check on Lisanna and Happy okay? See you around Luce!" Natsu said.

Lucy heard him get up and his footsteps fade.

She felt a bit of sadness.

"What the hell?" Lucy whispered.

But she shrugged it off and got up.

She wrapped herself in a towel and dried herself up.

Then she drained the water and combed her hair.

Then she changed into her pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

><p>I'll just end it here. So, how did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? I hope you did :D Please review!<p> 


	17. The Golden Star Fruit

Here's the fourteenth chapter! Hope you enjoy~

Also! Thank you everyone for reviewing! ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_What the hell?" Lucy whispered._

_But she shrugged it off and got up._

_She wrapped herself in a towel and dried herself up._

_Then she drained the water and combed her hair._

_Then she changed into her pajamas and went to bed._

* * *

><p>Lucy woke up the next day, with sunlight coming from her windows.<p>

"Morning already huh?" Lucy yawned.

She went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth. Next, she took a quick shower and combed her hair.

Then she changed into a white short skirt and a yellow off sleeve shirt.

Lucy put on a pair of her heart earrings and gently place a black thick headband on her head and smiled in the mirror.

"Perfect." She mumbled to herself.

She stepped out the door and expected a certain pink-haired dragon slayer on her bed or on the couch. Maybe even in the kitchen. But there was no one in sight.

Lucy sighed and felt disappointed.

"_Why am I feeling disappointed? Could I still be…Nah. It can't be._" Lucy thought to herself.

Lucy decided to wear the socks she wore when she was still at Hosenka.

So she choose her navy blue knee-high socks and put on some running shoes.

"There."

She was about to open the door but she stopped herself.

"Wait. Natsu and the others might be suspicious if I wear these…no…I'll just tell them I bought them while I was training and stuff yeah let's go with that."

Lucy headed for the guild.

* * *

><p>Natsu walked down the streets of Magnolia with Happy and Lisanna.<p>

Now that he thought about it, Lucy did look a bit like Yuzuki.

With the headband, the long hair, and the eyes.

"Also the same voice…" Natsu mumbled.

"Same voice? Who are you talking about Natsu?" Happy and Lisanna asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing." Natsu said as he continued to think again.

Lisanna and Happy looked at each other.

* * *

><p>Lucy entered the guild and said good morning to everyone.<p>

She walked over to the bar where Mirajane was and smiled.

"Good morning!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Good morning Lucy. Would you like anything today?" Mirajane asked.

"How bout' some orange juice?" Lucy asked happily.

"It's been awhile huh?" Mirajane said as she began making her orange juice.

"Yeah…"

Then Natsu, Happy and Lisanna walked through the guild doors.

Natsu spotted Lucy and went over to her.

"Hiya Luce!" Natsu grinned.

"Oh hey Natsu!" Lucy smiled.

"Here's your orange juice Lucy." Mirajane place the glass cup on the counter.

"Thanks." Lucy said as she took a sip.

"Wanna go on a mission?" Natsu asked happily.

"Sure it's been awhile since we have!"

"I'll go pick one!" Natsu said as he raced to the request board.

Lucy gulped down the remains of her orange juice and place it gently on the counter.

"Thanks again Mira!" Lucy said as she ran towards Natsu.

"Did you choose one yet?" Lucy asked as she approached him.

"How bout' this one? It's suuuuuuper easy and is exactly the same amount of money to pay for your rent!" Natsu exclaimed as he ripped one of the requests off.

"My rent…right it's due next week! But, what about your pay?" Lucy asked.

Natsu grinned. "Don't worry about it."

"But you have to have some sort of reward…"

"Then how 'bout you treat us to…lunch!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy sighed and said "Fine…now let's see the request!"

Natsu handed over the request to her.

Lucy took it and read it.

_Help get a golden star fruit for an old couple. Go to Lucky Town for more details. Reward: 70, 000 Y_

"Sure. Let's go tell Mira." Lucy said as they both walked towards Mirajane.

"Mira! Can we do this job?" Natsu asked.

"Let's see?" Lucy handed over the request.

Mira scanned it over and then handed it back. "Sure thing!"

"Thanks Mira!"

"Happy! We're going on a mission!" Natsu shouted to his companion.

"Aye sir!" Happy flew over.

They headed for the train station.

"We're walking!" Natsu quickly said.

"No way. We're going to go by TRAIN!" Lucy said.

"But Luce!"

"I'll let you lay in my lay okay?"

Natsu thought for a moment before agreeing.

As they walked towards the train station Lucy wondered "_Why the heck did I just say that?"_

Then she remembered something.

"Oh yeah, and don't you dare vomit all over me!"

"Aye!"

* * *

><p>As they arrived in Lucky Town, there was an old couple waiting at the train station.<p>

There was an old lady with white hair tied in a small bun and wore a dark red shirt. Along with navy blue pants and sandals. She held a crane.

Then there was an old man sitting in a wheelchair.

He was all wrinkled and had white hair. He didn't look very good. (As in health) He wore an blue long sleeve and black pants. He also wore sandals.

"You must be the Fairy Tail mages that accepted our request?" The old lady asked.

"Yes."

"Thank you very much! Golden star fruits are known to be grown just past the south mountains. They are very rare and hard to find. We would get it ourselves but…" The lady stopped.

"But we are very old…we cannot move a lot either." The lady finished.

"That's okay we understand but…how many do we need to find?" Lucy asked.

"One. Just one."

"Just one? Why's that?" Natsu asked in surprised.

"Like I said, they're very rare and hard to find. Just one is fine for us."

"Not to be rude but, why do you need them?" Lucy asked.

"It's a type of fruit that heals any type of sickness. I need it to heal my husband…" The lady said sadly.

* * *

><p>Just so you know, golden star fruits <strong>don't <strong>exist. At least I don't think so XD

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, we'll find it in no time!" Natsu exclaimed.<p>

"Aye!"

Lucy smiled and agreed.

"Thank you…" The lady whispered as they ran towards the mountains.

* * *

><p>Wonder what will happen next? Does Lucy still love Natsu? :0 Will Natsu ever find out that she's Yuzuki? :0 Lol XD You'll find out soon enough.<p>

Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry if it's short though :/

Please click the reviewing button below~

V


	18. Help Wanted

Here's the fifteenth chapter! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_Don't worry, we'll find it in no time!" Natsu exclaimed._

"_Aye!"_

_Lucy smiled and agreed._

"_Thank you…" The lady whispered as they ran towards the mountains._

* * *

><p>"How long till we get there?" Natsu asked as they walked up the mountains.<p>

"I don't know Natsu…" Lucy replied as she continued to walk.

Lucy glanced over to Happy.

He seemed perfectly fine.

Lucy sighed.

This is going to be a loooooong trip.

* * *

><p>AS they reached the top of the mountains, there was a forest ahead.<p>

They entered the forest and looked around.

"Can't you just sniff it out?" Lucy asked.

"No. I don't know what it smells like."

"Err…doesn't it smell like a regular star fruit?" Lucy said.

"I dunno."

"Why don't you TRY?"

"Alright, alright. I'll TRY."

Natsu started sniffing the air.

"Well?"

Natsu smelt all sorts of scents.

There was Happy's, Lucy's, wood, dirt, plants, flowers, animals, fruits, water, and…the air (Lol)

He smelt star fruits alright.

But there was one scent that was similar to star fruits. But…it smelt…different. In a way.

"I think I smell it." Natsu said as he walked towards the scent.

Lucy and Happy followed.

They turned and had a lot of twists too.

It was kind of confusing for Lucy.

"It's around here somewhere." Natsu said as he continued to sniff the air.

"Aye!"

"We should hurry. It's getting late." Lucy said as she looked at the sky.

They continued to walk around for some more and they started to spot some star fruit trees.

"I'm hungry, let's take some!" Natsu said hungrily.

Lucy was about to stop him but she was also a bit hungry.

"Fine…"

They pulled off some star fruits from a tree and began eating.

When they finished, they walked ahead and stopped in front of a big tree.

It had star fruits that were a bright and shiny yellow.

There was only a few on it.

"Those are the ones!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Wow, that's not a lot growing…" Lucy said surprised.

"Aye!"

"Happy! Go pull one off will ya?" Natsu grinned.

"Aye sir!" Happy flew up to one and pulled one off.

Then he flew back down and asked "What should I do with it?"

"Err…why don't you put it in your bag?" Lucy said.

"I can't."

"Why not?" Lucy asked confused.

"It has my fish in it." Happy answered.

Lucy sweat dropped.

"Then…uhh hold it." Lucy said.

"Aye."

As they walked back into the village, they looked for the old couples house.

They knocked on their door.

The old lady opened it and greeted them to come in.

They went in and gave it to the lady.

"Here's your fruit." Happy handed the fruit over.

"Thank you cat." The lady accepted it and began to prepare it for her husband.

"I'm surprised your cat can talk."

"_Although you don't look like you are…"_ Lucy thought in her mind.

"Haha, he's an exceed." Natsu said.

"Mmmm…"

_"Does she even know what an exceed is?"_ Lucy sweat dropped.

"Is there anything we can help with?" Lucy asked.

"No, no. You've helped more than enough. You're reward is on the table." The lady said.

"Thank you very much for getting this fruit."

"You're welcome."

They took the money and shared it.

"Thanks for the money!" Lucy smiled.

She nodded and went back to preparing.

"You two look so cute together…reminds me of me and my husband…" The lady chuckled.

"Eh? O…Oh! You're mistaken! We- He- I'm not his girlfriend! We're only friends! A…and he already has one!" Lucy quickly explained.

Natsu felt a bit sad when he heard Lucy say that. _"What the hell? You have Lisanna! Lucy's right! We're only…friends…and nothing else…"_ Natsu thought.

"Oh? I am sorry. Although you two seem so much like it." The lady smiled.

"O…Oh really? Um…thank you?" Lucy blushed.

"Well we'll be off then! Take care lady!" Natsu exclaimed as they walked off.

The lady smiled as they walked off towards the train station.

* * *

><p>As they arrived back at Magnolia, it was already late<p>

Natsu walked Lucy back while Happy went back to their house.

Silence fell between them.

Natsu stared at Lucy.

The moonlight shone on her face and long blonde hair.

Her chocolate brown eyes were warm.

She wore a yellow off-sleeve shirt and a white skirt.

She was beautiful.

"_Wait, what?"_

Then his eyes landed on her socks.

Navy blue knee-high socks.

"_That seems familiar…wait a minute!"_ Natsu thought

"Luce! Those socks!" Natsu burst out.

Lucy jumped.

"Oh my gosh! Don't just suddenly yell like that! That scared the hell outta me! What about my socks? And what the hell were you looking at!"

"T…Those socks…"

"My socks? I bought them when I was on my vacation…?" Lucy said confused.

"_He's taking it!"_ Lucy thought.

Natsu mumbled a small "Oh."

"_That's one more thing…"_ Natsu thought.

"What about 'em?" Lucy asked.

"N...Nothing..."

"Oh, okay then...Thanks Natsu. See you tomorrow!" Lucy said.

"Huh? Oh uh yeah. See ya!" Natsu said as he realised they had arrived.

Lucy smiled before she entered her house and closed the door behind her.

Natsu walked back to his house.

"_Now that's the socks, headband, hair length, and her eyes. wait, was her personality the same?"_ Natsu thought as he entered his house.

"Welcome home Natsu." Lisanna said softly.

"Oh hey Lisanna." Natsu grinned.

"Natsuuuuuu!" Happy flew into his arms.

"Hey Happy!"

"How was the mission?" Lisanna asked.

"Good. Hey, did you make dinner?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. It's in the freezer. I'll warm it up for you." Lisanna said as she went into the kitchen.

Natsu plopped onto his couch.

Minutes passed by and Lisanna appeared with his fire chicken.

"Here you go!" Lisanna exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Natsu happily ate his dinner.

* * *

><p>Lucy took a warm and relaxing bath and changed into her PJ's.<p>

"Now to get a good night sleep." Lucy said as she crawled onto her bed.

The next day, Lucy went to the guild and greeted everyone.

She went to the bar where Mirajane was and happily said "Good morning Mira-san!"

"Good morning Lucy. Would you like anything?" Mirajane smiled.

"The usual."

"Coming right up!" Mirajane quickly went to prepare her orange juice.

Meanwhile…

Natsu woke up and found Happy and Lisanna eating breakfast.

"Oh, you're awake Natsu. Good morning." Lisanna smiled.

"Morning." Natsu said as he yawned.

"Aye!"

Natsu went to brush his teeth and took a quick shower.

When he went out, they were on the couch watching tv.

"Kitchen, on the counter. Lighter on the left." Lisanna said as she continued to watch tv.

"Thanks Lisanna!" Natsu exclaimed as he went into his kitchen and lit up his breakfast.

He eat it quickly and took out a drink.

Then he went back to Lisanna and Happy and grinned.

"Ready to go?"

"Aye!"

"We were waiting for you." Lisanna smiled.

"Hope I didn't take too long!"

"Don't worry you didn't." Lisanna giggled.

Natsu gulped down his drink and threw it in the trashcan.

He wasn't sure if it missed or if it went in but he didn't care.

They walked to the guild and greeted everyone.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu grinned as he approached her.

"Oh hey Natsu." Lucy smiled.

"Wanna do another mission?" Natsu asked.

"We just did one yesterday!"

"So?"

"So no!" Lucy answered.

"Aww…pwease?" Natsu said in his cutest voice.

"N…No." Lucy looked away.

"Pwetty pwease?"

"N…no!" Lucy closed her eyes.

"Go ask someone else if you're that eager to." Lucy mumbled.

"Aww…"

* * *

><p>Lucy entered her house and found Natsu on her couch.<p>

"Yo!"

"WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE?" Lucy yelled.

"Because I want to!" Natsu answered.

"GET OUT!"

"Don't wanna." Natsu teased.

Oh he was playing with her.

"Natsu…" Lucy said in a deadly tone.

"I…just came t…to talk!" Natsu whimpered.

Lucy sighed and put her staff away.

"About what…"

"Can you help me with something?" Natsu asked.

"What?"

"I'm planning on proposing to Lisanna soon." Natsu replied.

Lucy felt a bunch of mixed emotions rush into her.

She was surprised, speechless, sad yet happy at the same time.

How was she suppose to help?

"_Wait, why do I feel so sad…I can't still be in love with him! I can't! I thought I was ready! How come! I'm suppose to be happy! Not sad! That's what you left for!"_ Lucy thought sadly.

"_There's no turning back now…"_

"You mean…you two aren't married yet?" Lucy asked surprised.

"No…"

"And here I thought you two were married already!" Lucy said.

She felt a bit of relief.

"Also, what am I suppose to do?" Lucy asked.

"Well can you maybe like…help me choose a ring or something? I dunno. Oh, I know! Can you help me guide her to some place I'm planning to take her to?" Natsu asked.

"S…Sure! And I presume that place is romantic hm?" Lucy asked.

"Yup!"

"It better."

"Thanks Luce!"

"Y…You're welcome." Lucy replied.

"Well then, I'll be off! See ya tomorrow Luce!" Natsu grinned as he jumped off the window.

"USE THE DOOR IDIOT!" Lucy shouted after him.

Lucy sighed as she plopped down onto her couch.

"So I still love him…" Lucy whispered sadly.

"Idiot…"

* * *

><p><strong>Mirajane<strong>: Natsu is planning to propose to Lisanna!

**Levy**: *Gasp*

**Wendy**: Poor Lucy-san…

**Happy:** Aye!

**Gray:** So Lucy still loves that flame brain huh…

**Happy**: Aye!

**Erza:** He's getting suspicious….

**Happy: **Aye!

**Loke:** *Sigh* Crystilia wants to say thank you everyone for reviewing! She appreciates it!

**Happy**: Aye!

**Levy**: Please continue to review her story!

**Happy**: Aye!

**Gray:** Get outta here Happy.

**Happy:** Aye!

**Gray:** …


	19. Rings

Yay~ 108 reviews :D Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing my story ^-^ I reeeeeally appreciate it!

Here's the sixteenth chapter you've all been waiting for! :D

Hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_Well then, I'll be off! See ya tomorrow Luce!" Natsu grinned as he jumped off the window._

"_USE THE DOOR IDIOT!" Lucy shouted after him._

_Lucy sighed as she plopped down onto her couch._

"_I still do love him…" Lucy whispered sadly._

"_Idiot…" _

* * *

><p>Lucy entered the guild and greeted everyone.<p>

She went over to the bar and sat down.

"Morning Mira-san!" Lucy smiled.

"Morning Lucy! You seem a bit off. What's wrong?" Mirajane asked.

"Ah, it's nothing. Just a little tired that's all." Lucy said tiredly.

"Ah…want some orange juice?" Mirajane asked.

"Sure."

Mirajane began preparing her drink.

Lucy was wearing a pink headband with her usual red heart earrings.

She wore a light green top and a black skirt.

"Yo Luce!" Natsu grinned as he approached her.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy smiled slightly.

"You seem off today…what's wrong?" Natsu asked concerned.

"Mira-san asked the same question haha, I'm just tired no need to worry." Lucy replied.

"What about me?" Mirajane asked as she placed Lucy's drink on the bar counter.

"Nothing. Just saying that you asked the same question." Lucy answered.

Mirajane nodded and went back to work.

Lucy took a sip of her orange juice and Natsu sat down beside her.

"So, does everyone else know?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah…well everyone except Lisanna." Natsu grinned

Lucy nodded as she drank faster.

"_Why am I getting so mad? Stop it Lucy!"_ Lucy said to herself in her mind.

As she finished the remains of her drink, she placed it on the counter after.

"Thanks Mira-san." Lucy said as Mirajane washed her cup.

"You're welcome!"

Then Lisanna came over and Natsu and Lisanna started a conversation together.

Lucy felt lonely so she went over to Levy.

On the way, Natsu noticed her and shouted "Hey Luce! Where ya going?"

Lucy turned around and pointed towards Levy.

Natsu nodded and went back to talking to Lisanna.

As Lucy approached Levy, she smiled.

"Hey Levy!"

"Oh hiya Lu-chan!" Levy smiled back.

"So you heard about the proposal?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah…But…I still think you two should be together." Levy said.

"Too late now Levy." Lucy mumbled.

"Lu-chan…Do you still love him?" Levy asked.

"I do…even though after all those years…" Lucy whispered sadly.

"What are you going to do?"

"There's nothing I **can** do…"

Levy stayed silent.

They both sighed.

"You're lucky…" Lucy mumbled.

"Don't say that Lu-chan…I'm sure that Natsu loves you…he just doesn't realise it."

"Yeah right…"

Levy sighed and shook her head.

"_When__** will**__ that idiot realise it_?" Levy thought in her mind.

* * *

><p>Lucy entered her house.<p>

Only to be greeted by Happy and Natsu.

"Yo!" Natsu grinned.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Lucy yelled angrily.

"We're just visiting right Happy?" Natsu asked.

"Aye!"

Lucy sighed.

"Oh yeah, we also wanted to ask you if you can help us pick a ring for Lisanna." Natsu said happily.

"Aye!"

Lucy felt mad.

"_He just came to ask me this? What the hell?"_ Lucy thought angrily.

"Can't you ask someone else?" Lucy said as she put her staff away.

"Nope!"

Lucy sighed.

"Fine…-"

"Yay! Let's go!"

"Wait-"

Natsu took Lucy's wrist and they ran out the door.

Happy following close behind.

Soon they arrived at the jewellery store and Natsu told the salesperson to show them the wedding rings.

"So are you two marrying?" The salesperson asked.

"N…No! I'm his friend…helping him pick one…" Lucy explained.

"_Again with this feeling?"_ Natsu and Lucy thought at the same time.

"Sorry."

"Pick one Luce!"

Lucy looked at the wedding rings.

There were all sorts.

"_Wow…" _

Big diamonds, small diamonds, lots of different shapes and sizes too.

It was all so pretty.

She couldn't choose.

"_I wonder what it would be like if I were to-no way! Stop it Lucy! This is for Lisanna! Not you!"_ Lucy thought

Then one particular ring caught her eye.

It had small heart shaped diamond in the middle of the silver ring.

It was simple but beautiful.

"_Too bad this isn't for me…"_ Lucy thought sadly.

"How 'bout this one Natsu?" Lucy pointed to the ring she liked.

"Sure!" Natsu said cheerfully.

"_He seems…so happy…" _

The salesperson put the other rings back and took out the heart shaped ring.

Natsu paid for the ring and they walked out of the store.

Happy had to wait outside since there wasn't any pets allowed.

"Happy, look!" Natsu said as he approached Happy.

He showed him the ring and asked "Do you think Lisanna will like it?"

"Aye sir!"

"Thanks Luce!" Natsu grinned.

"Y…You're welcome…"

"Huh? What's wrong Luce?" Natsu asked concerned.

"H…Huh? O…Oh it's nothing. I guess I'm just tired." Lucy answered.

"Then let's walk you home!"

"Aye!"

"N…Nah…it's okay. I'll walk back myself. Thanks for offering. See you tomorrow."

Natsu's face seemed disappointed for a second but was quickly replaced by a happy face.

"Okay Luce! See ya!" Natsu grinned.

They turned around and walked away.

Lucy stared at them until they were gone from sight.

She sighed sadly and walked back home.

"Now I regret not confessing to him earlier…" Lucy said sadly.

She entered her house and opened the lights.

She sighed again and tiredly changed into her PJ's

Then she brushed her teeth and closed the lights.

Lucy tiredly walked over to her bed and fell asleep as soon as she hit the bed.

* * *

><p>Natsu stared at the ceiling of his house.<p>

Lisanna was sleeping back at her house right now.

Mirajane and Elfman missed her so she decided to stay there for a few days.

So he had time to plan how the proposal.

But…what was this bugging feeling in his chest?

* * *

><p><strong>Mirajane:<strong> Crystilia wants to say sorry for this short chapter…

**Levy:** But she hopes you enjoyed!

**Happy**: Aye!

**Wendy:** Looks like Natsu-kun does have something for Lucy-san…

**Gray:** Has that idiot finally realised?

**Natsu:** Wha'd you say?

**Gray**: Shut up flame head. You don't even know what we're talking about.

**Happy:** Aye!

**Natsu**: Happy! I thought you were on my side!

**Levy:** Get out of here Natsu!

**Natsu:** Neva!

**Erza:** Natsu…

**Natsu:** A…Aye! *Runs away*

**Mirajane:** Please review!


	20. A Proposal!

**Thanks everyone for reviewing and reading :D Yay~ Lol 116 reviews =3 I appreciate it thanks everyone! ^-^**

**Thank you: xXmegachompXx, FallenAngelGirl96, Panda24, ShiningStellar, sayo-chan64, BlueeMoon, Princess Happy, ~Luna~ and Yami Kuroshin for reviewing last chapter! ^-^ Please continue to review! That'd be great!**

**Here's the seventeenth chapter you've been waiting for!**

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_Natsu stared at the ceiling of his house._

_Lisanna was sleeping back at her house right now._

_Mirajane and Elfman missed her so she decided to stay there for a few days._

_So he had time to plan how the proposal._

_But…what was this bugging feeling in his chest?_

* * *

><p>Lucy entered Fairy Tail and greeted everyone like how she would every morning.<p>

They greeted her back and she went to Mirajane and greeted her "Good morning!"

"Morning Lucy! Orange juice?" Mirajane handed her a glass of orange juice.

"Thanks." Lucy gladly accepted it and drank it.

Then Natsu and Lisanna entered the guild.

Natsu went over to the blonde.

"Hey Luce!"

"Hey."

"So when's the proposal?" Lucy whispered.

Natsu shrugged.

"I don't know. I'm still planning it out…"

Lucy nodded as she placed her glass on the counter.

"Hmm…well I'm gonna talk to Levy kay?" Lucy said as she stood up.

Natsu nodded and headed to Lisanna.

Lucy approached Levy.

"Hey Lu-chan!"

"Hey Levy!" Lucy smiled.

"How's the next chapter coming along?" Levy asked.

"Almost done."

Levy squealed.

Lucy giggled at her.

"Go on home and finish it Lu-chan!"

Lucy sighed and said "Later."

"Fine..."

"Hey, I'd better leave you alone now~" Lucy giggled as she left Levy.

"Huh? Wait! Lu-chan! What do you mean!" Levy shouted after her.

Then Gajeel came over to Levy.

"Levy."

"Huh?" Levy turned around and blushed.

She knew exactly what Lucy meant.

"Y…Yes?"

"Uhh…You see, we've been dating for…uh…quite a while now and…um…" Gajeel trailed off nervously.

"Yes? What is it?" Levy asked.

"Uhh…"

Silence fell upon them.

"Err…you see my point is-oh SCEW THIS!"

Levy stared at Gajeel in confusion.

Then all of a sudden, Gajeel knelt in front of her.

Everyone stared.

"W…L…Levy, will you…marry me?" Gajeel asked as he took out a beautiful carved ring.

The guild was shocked and happy at the same time.

Levy, well…Levy was speechless.

"Oh…my…gosh!" Levy whispered.

Everyone waited to hear her answer.

"Yes...I will! YES I WILL!" Levy said happily as she hugged Gajeel.

Tears of joy was streaming down her face.

Everyone cheered.

Gajeel slipped the ring onto her ring finger and they passionately kissed.

Lucy was crying tears of joy.

As they broke the kiss, everyone ran up to them.

"Congratulations!"

"I never thought this day would come!"

"Nice going Gajeel!"

Was what you could hear from everyone.

Lucy ran up to Levy and hugged her.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy for you! Congratulations Levy!" Lucy said happily.

"Thanks Lu-chan!" Levy hugged her back.

"You'll be my maid of honour Lu-chan!"

"Of course." Lucy smiled.

Levy smiled back and they released each other.

The rest of the day was a party to celebrate.

* * *

><p>As Lucy opened the door to her apartment, she was greeted by Natsu.<p>

"Yo!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY APARTMENT? GET OUT!" Lucy shouted.

"Just visiting. Lisanna's back at her house right now and Happy's staying over at Wendy's so I'm bored!"

"That doesn't mean you can just break in…"

Natsu stuck his tongue at her.

"Come on! I have to finish my novel! Now…GET OUT!"

"Aww…but Luce can't you just work on your novel while I'm here?"

"No! I can't work on it without you reading it while I'm writing or have you distract me!"

Natsu pouted as he stood up and headed towards the window.

"USE THE DOOR!"

"You know I always do this." Natsu said as he turned around to face her.

"See ya aro-" He stopped.

Lucy looked at him confused and worried.

"Why'd you stop?"

Natsu's eyes widened.

"No…" He whispered.

"No way..."

* * *

><p><strong>Crystilia:<strong> Hahaha! Cliffhanger! But you can probably guess what will happen next hm?

**Natsu**: Noo! What will happen?

**Gray:** What the hell? Get the hell outta here you idiot!

**Natsu:** Wha'd you say ice prick?

**Erza:** SHUT UP!

**Mirajane:** My, my! Gajeel proposed to Levy! *Sqeaul*

Levy and Gajeel blushes in embarrasment.

**Wendy:** I wonder what Natsu-kun realised?

**Happy:** Aye!

**Natsu:** Hey all you guys! Aren't I better than-

**Erza:** NATSU!

**Natsu:** Huh? Oh right! Uh...please click the review button below this! Or whatever it's uhh...called...


	21. Why?

Thanks everyone who reviewed and read last chapter ^-^ 136 reviews! :D **Aiming for 170 this time ^-^ I'll make an extra chapter next time if you guys beat it :D **

**I'll still make it if we get at least 165 though :D**

Can you make it? :0 

**I'd like to thank those who reviewed last chapter:**

**NaLu Seirei, Yami Kuroshin, xXmegachompXx, xXInvisible-NinjaXx, elizardxx, Panda24, SoundKitten-Rocker, BlueeMoon, Wolfsmiley, Loveless Butterfly66, Aquamarine Lacus, Rogue Soul Alchemist, Princess Happy, FallenAngelGirl 96, camisadorintenshii, animeflower107, ShiningStellar, ashley-myth, and Redmoon **

Anyways, carrying on with the story ^-^

This is the eighteenth chapter and hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_"USE THE DOOR!"_

_"You know I always do this." Natsu said as he turned around to face her._

_"See ya aro-" He stopped._

_Lucy looked at him confused and worried._

_"Why'd you stop?"_

_Natsu's eyes widened._

_"No…" He whispered._

_"No way..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's P.O.V<strong>

I shouted at Natsu, "USE THE DOOR!"

"You know I always do this." He said as he turned from the window and faced me.

"See ya aro-" Natsu stopped.

I looked at him confused and worried.

Was there something on my face?

Someone behind me?

Nah.

"Why'd you stop?" I asked him.

He didn't respond.

His eyes widened.

"No…" He whispered.

Now I was really confused.

"No way…"

"Natsu? What's wrong?" I asked him.

I searched his face for an answer.

When I looked into his eyes, all I found was hurt, betrayed, confused, disbelief, and shock.

It didn't make sense!

"Hello? Anyone there?" I said as I stepped towards him.

He didn't re-act.

Then suddenly he reached out and grabbed my whip.

"Huh? Hey! Give that back!" I reached out and tried to grab it back.

He only lifted it higher and continued to examine it.

I jumped up and down trying to get it.

This reminded me of when we were in the halls of Mew Falls…

Then suddenly, I got a hold of my whip and put it back on my belt.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked.

He looked at me with a serious expression.

"You're Yuzuki aren't you." He asked angrily.

"_Shit!" _

"Huh? Who's Yuzuki? W…What are you talking about?" I lied.

"Luce…stop lying! Y…You're Yuzuki! I just know it! Y…You had the same earrings, eyes, voice, everything!" Natsu shouted.

"N…No I'm not! Who are you talking about?"

Natsu grabbed both my wrists and angrily yelled "WHY? WHY'D YOU LEAVE?"

My tears streamed out of my eyes.

"I…I don't k-"

"YES YOU DO LUCY! I…I thought we were friends!" Natsu said hurtfully.

"I…I'm sorry...!" I whimpered.

"Why? Why'd you leave Lucy?" Natsu whispered.

"I…I can't tell you…"

"Why?"

"J…Just because…I'm sorry!"

"Then why didn't you say anything? Did you know how much pain we suffered! Y…You didn't even say goodbye to us!"

"C…Cause you would immediately drag me back to Fairy Tail…"

"Why can't we know? We're all friends! We're all your nakama! We're here for you!" Natsu shouted.

I really wanted to shout _"NO YOU FRICKIN' WEREN'T! IT'S BECAUSE IT'LL HURT YOU!"_ Or something like that.

But instead, I said "I…I just can't tell you! I'm sorry!"

His face darkened and his grip on my wrists loosened.

He said "Then I'm sorry I bothered you."

Nasu let go of my wrists and walked towards the window.

He jumped out without even looking back.

I fell to the floor and sobbed.

**Normal P.O.V**

The next day, Natsu didn't talk to her.

He wouldn't even look at her.

Gray and Erza would just look at Lucy sadly every now and then so she was guessing they found out.

Happy sat in the corner of the guild sadly with Wendy and Charle comforting him.

"What's wrong with Natsu and Happy today? Also Gray and Erza." Mirajane asked Lucy.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Lucy mumbled.

Mirajane frowned and decided to leave her alone for a while so she left.

Levy, of course knew what had happened since Lucy told her.

Gajeel probably heard from his sensitive hearing. Since he was sitting a few tables away from them before.

Lucy decided to talk to Levy again so she scanned the guild and saw Levy.

She got up and made her way towards Levy.

"Lu-chan what's up?" Levy asked as Lucy approached her.

"Ya know." Lucy said as she sat down.

"Oh…"

Then Gray and Erza came up to them.

"We're borrowing Levy for a while." Erza said as she took Levy.

"Huh? Wait!" Levy whined.

Erza picked her up and they left.

That left Gray and Lucy.

He sat down.

"Can you tell me?" Gray asked.

"I won't tell flamebrain…or Erza."

"Sorry…"

"It's about flamebrain and Lisanna's relationship isn't it?" He whispered.

Lucy looked at Gray in surprise.

"Is that why you left?"

Lucy nodded slowly.

"Knew it…but why didn't you say anything?"

"Sorry…I…I just didn't know how to say it…that's all…"

"I understand…but…you could've said something earlier…" Gray said as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lucy asked.

"Going to check on Levy and Erza."

Lucy nodded as he went to the back of the room.

"_I'm glad he understands…"_ Lucy thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystilia<strong>: Okay! I'll end it here! ^-^ Did you like it? I hope you did :D

**Mirajane**: I wonder if Levy would tell Erza? Or will Gray tell her instead?

**Levy:** I wanna read MORE!

**Happy:** Aye!

**Lucy:** Did you guys enjoy?

**Mirajane**: See ya next chapter!

Everyone waves

**Levy**: And review! Because you could read another chapter if we reach 170!

**Happy**: Aye!

**Lucy**: I'm excited!

**Levy:** REVIEW!


	22. Anger

Yayz! You guys made it ^-^ 178 reviews! **Just like I promised, I made an extra chapter**! :D

I'd like to thank:

**xXmegachompXx, Elemental Dragon Slayer, Panda24, Blueemoon, PM Sky, Yami Kuroshin, FallenAngelGirl96, NuraWakana123, nalu lover, lollipop, Knight-SinisterRose, unonamus, animeflower107, name, nalu fan, Princess Happy, manga fan, missy, Nalu Seirei, xXbearyxX, fairyfan, Eieriann, Hammy spam, Blackstar forever, camisadorintenshii, Emcronia, rasha, ShiningStellar, alice, misstory5120, unknown, razor, rourie, lunalovegood67, Redmoon, DW64, beckylue654, AuburnLove and AsiansAreAwesome-AAA **

For reviewing last chapter! ^-^

Although I think some of you spammed by making those anonymous reviews lol XD But that's okay :)

Also, I made a poll to see what kind of story I should make next so yeah, be sure to check it out! It's on my profile! :D

Anyways on with the story! :)

This is the nineteenth chapter and please do enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_Where are you going?" Lucy asked._

"_Going to check on Levy and Erza." _

_Lucy nodded as he went to the back of the guild._

"_I'm glad he understands…" Lucy thought._

* * *

><p>Gray walked to the back of the guild, opened the back door and quietly closed it behind him.<p>

"Why can't Lucy tell us?" Erza asked.

"I…I…I don't know what you're talking about Erza…" Levy whimpered.

"Hey, you're scaring her." Gray quickly said.

Levy and Erza looked at him surprised.

"Gray?" Levy whispered.

"Where did you go?" Erza asked.

"Lucy."

Erza motioned him to go on.

"Uhh…well…she told me some…things…"

Erza raised an eyebrow.

"What are you hiding?"

"_Shit. I forgot to ask if I could tell Erza!"_ Gray panicked.

"_Hope she doesn't mind! Sorry Lucy."_

He walked towards her and said "Don't tell anyone about this."

Erza nodded.

"Lucy only did that because of flame-brain and Lisanna." Gray finished.

Erza's eyes widened.

"O…Oh…"

"I don't know if I was suppose to tell you or not though." Gray said as he stepped back.

Unknown to them, there was someone listening to them behind the door.

"I see. We will not speak of this to anyone understand?" Erza said seriously.

"Hai."

Levy, Erza and Gray headed towards the door.

Gray noticed that the door was opened a little.

"_Huh, I was sure I closed it. I guess I didn't close it properly…hope no one heard us…"_ Gray thought.

They made their way inside.

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as she looked at the back door where Gray had just entered minutes ago.<p>

Then Gray, Levy and Erza came out.

They walked over to me.

"Sorry we misunderstood you Lucy. Will you hit me?" Erza apologized.

"No, no, no! It's okay really…"

"Was I suppose to tell Erza?" Gray asked.

"I guess…"

"Well…the question is…how are we going to get Natsu to not be mad at Lu-Chan?" Levy asked.

Silence fell upon them.

They all sighed at the same time.

"If we tell him the truth, he'll say it's all his fault, blah, blah, blah…ugh this is complicated…" Lucy said.

"Yeah…I guess all we can really do right now is just wait." Gray said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I groaned as I rested my chin on my arms.

"What's wrong Natsu?" Mirajane came over to me.

"Nothing."

"Why aren't you and Lucy talking? I haven't seen you two talk to each other all day today."

"I don't wanna talk about it…"

Mirajane frowned.

"Gimme some fire whiskey." I mumbled.

"O…Okay…" Mirajane went to get my fire whiskey.

I looked around the guild and saw Levy, Gray and Erza with _her_.

Why were Gray and Erza with _her_?

My eyes landed on _HER_.

I got angry and looked away.

Mirajane then came back with my fire whiskey.

"Here you go."

"Thanks…" I started to gulp it down.

"Hey, have you seen Lisanna anywhere?" Mirajane asked.

I shook my head.

"Oh Lisanna? I think she went home…" Cana said as she continued to drink out of her barrel.

"Oh? This early?" Mirajane said.

"Yeah. I think she said she was tired or something…"

"Ah…"

I gulped down the remains of my fire whiskey, and then brought it down.

"More fire whiskey!"

"Hai, coming right up!" Mirajane went to refill his cup.

A few minutes later she came back with my fire whiskey.

I gulped it down as Mirajane frowned at me.

"Don't drink too much Natsu…" Mirajane whispered.

* * *

><p>"Flame-brain was looking at us." Gray whispered.<p>

Lucy looked at Natsu and saw him gulping down fire whiskey.

Erza sighed and shook her head slowly.

"You should head home Lu-Chan." Levy said.

"Yeah…you're right…it's getting pretty late." Lucy said as she looked out the window of Fairy Tail.

She stood up and

said goodbye to everyone.

Lucy walked towards her apartment.

* * *

><p>"More fire whiskey!" Natsu shouted.<p>

"Natsu, this is your sixth one. You're going to get drunk soon." Mirajane said

"I don't care."

"Natsu!"

"No."

"Natsu?"

"Natsu."

"NATSU!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Natsu shouted angrily, causing some guild members to turn and look

at him.

Natsu turned around and saw Happy.

"S…Sorry Happy…I'm not in a good mood right now…" Natsu quickly apologized.

"I…I'll head home first then…" Happy said as he flew away.

Natsu sat there for a moment and then turned around to see that his cup was missing.

"Mira, where'd my cup go?"

"You're not getting any more. Go home and get some rest." Mirajane said.

"I don't wanna…"

"Why?"

"Cause I don't wanna."

"Lisanna and Happy are waiting."

Natsu stayed silent for a moment before standing up and walk out of the guild.

Mirajane sighed.

* * *

><p>Natsu walked down the streets of Magnolia and stopped.<p>

He realized he went to Lucy's apartment instead.

Angry, he ran off towards his house.

Happy arrived at their house and saw Lisanna.

"Lisanna!" Happy hugged her.

"Hey."

"What's wrong? You went home early today!"

"Nothing. Just tired. Where's Natsu?"

"Natsu wasn't in a good mood today…do you know what's wrong?" Happy asked sadly

"I'm sure everything's fine…he probably just ate a bad fish that's all." Lisanna smiled slightly.

Happy nodded before heading towards the kitchen to find fish.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystilia:<strong> I tried making this chapter longer than the other ones!

**Levy:** Yay!

**Lucy:** Did you like this chapter?

**Happy:** Aye!

**Wendy:** Who was that mysterious person?

**Lucy:** Who knows? Let's go find out!

**Happy:** Aye!

**Levy:** Make sure you review this chapter!

**Lucy:** And thanks for reading guys!


	23. What's Wrong?

**I already said this last chapter but, in case you missed it, I made a poll to see what my next story should be so…be sure to check it out on my profile! ^-^**

Here's that extra chapter! ^-^

Can you believe that we've already reached the twentieth chapter? :0 It went by fast XD Lol.

Hope you guys enjoy~!

**Previously:**

"_What's wrong? You went home early today!"_

"_Nothing. Just tired. Where's Natsu?"_

"_Natsu wasn't in a good mood today…do you know what's wrong?" Happy asked sadly_

"_I'm sure everything's fine…he probably just ate a bad fish that's all." Lisanna smiled slightly._

_Happy nodded before heading towards the kitchen to find fish._

* * *

><p>Lucy opened the door to her apartment and turned on the lights.<p>

She sighed as she removed her whip and staff.

Then she removed her boots and took off her socks.

After taking a bath, changing into pajamas, and writing a bit of her novel, she decided to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Sunlight hit Lucy's eyes as she yawned and stretched<p>

"Morning already huh?" Lucy mumbled as she fixed her bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

After she took a shower, brushed her teeth, combed her hair and changed into a turquoise top, black leggings, a brown thick headband, slipped on her combat boots, clipped on her whip to her belt, and put her staff onto her back, she made her way to the guild.

When Lucy arrived at the guild she made her way to the guild and greeted Mirajane "Good morning!"

"Morning Lucy! Orange juice?" Mirajane placed a glass of orange juice on the counter in fonrt of Lucy.

"Sure. Thanks." Lucy gladly took it and drank it.

"Say, do you know why Natsu was so angry yesterday?" Mirajane asked.

"Huh?"

"Oh right! You went home so you didn't know what happened. Natsu seemed angry yesterday and he drank 6 cups of fire whiskey too. He even snapped at Happy."

"O…Oh…?" Lucy said surprised.

"So you don't know either huh…hmm…oh there he is. He looks like he's in a better mood now." Mirajane said relieved.

Lucy gulped down the remains of her juice and quickly went over to Levy.

"Hey Levy."

"Hiya Lu-chan!" Levy smiled.

"How's the novel coming along? I wanna know what happens to Mizuki and Jake!" Levy's eyes shined.

"Almost finished. I'll tell you a little about it kay?" Lucy said as she sat down beside Levy.

Levy squealed and hugged Lucy.

The two talked about the novel happily.

Meanwhile at Natsu…

Natsu went over to the bar and sat down.

"Feeling better?" Mirajane came over to him.

"Huh? Oh er…I guess. Sorry 'bout yesterday."

"No, no it's fine." Mirajane smiled.

"So, did you uhh…" Mirajane leaned in and whispered, "Did you finish planning the proposal yet?"

"_Shit…the proposal! Damn! I forgot! Argh! Stupid Natsu!"_ Natsu thought.

"_If I tell them I forgot…they might kill me…"_

"Uh…I'm almost…" Natsu mumbled.

Hell, he hasn't even started much! He would need to do a lot of thinking for that romantic place everyone's been saying.

* * *

><p>Later that day, Lucy went home early and took a bath to relax.<p>

"I'll do my novel after…"

* * *

><p>Back at the guild, Natsu was at the bar thinking about the proposal.<p>

Then Lisanna came over to him.

"N…Ne, Natsu?"

"Huh? Oh hey Lisanna. Wassup?" Natsu grinned at her.

"Um…" Lisanna seemed…rather nervous about something.

"What is it?"

"Can you come with me for a minute?" Lisanna asked.

"Sure." Natsu stood up and followed Lisanna to the back.

When they went to the back, Lisanna stopped walking.

"So, uh…what did you want to talk about?" Natsu asked.

"…"

"Lisanna?"

"…"

"Hey is something wrong?"

Lisanna bit her lip and looked everywhere but at him.

"Lisanna?" Natsu reached out to touch her shoulders.

But she stepped back.

"S…Sorry…I was just surprised…" Lisanna quickly mumbled as she saw the hurt on my face.

"Hey…can you tell me what's wrong?" Natsu asked.

Lisanna stood there saying nothing for a moment before saying "Natsu…"

* * *

><p><strong>Crystilia:<strong> Muahahahaha! CLIFFHANGER! And sorry for the short chapter :/ But I was doing this at night so yeaah…

**Natsu:** Don't you wonder who that mysterious person was?

**Levy:** Eh? T…There was?

**Natsu**: Duh.

**Levy:** Oh no!

**Mirajane:** Everything will be explained next chapter I suppose.

**Levy:** I guess you're right *Sigh*

**Happy:** Hope everyone enjoyed!

**Mirajane:** I wonder what Lisanna has to say to Natsu?

**Happy**: Aye…

**Mirajane**: Anyways…please review!

**Happy:** Aye!


	24. It's My Fault?

Thanks everyone for the 200 reviews! :D Love you guys! ^-^

I'd like to thank:

PM Sky, Nalu Seirei, AuburnLove, Elemental Dragon Slayer, misstory5120, BlueeMoon, Faith, Panda24, NatsuxLucy, NicoxChiku says Cata, alice, Redmoon, ShiningStellar, DW64, Wolf Girl Jaye, Emcronia, and Princess Happy for reviewing! Also everyone who reads my stories ^-^

**My poll is still going on so remember to check out my poll located on the top of my profile! ;)**

**School is starting soon so I'll be slow with updating :( Sorry!**

**I tried not to leave a cliffhanger this time so yeah…**

Well er…yeah, that's all I have to say so let's get on with the story!

This is the twenty-first chapter and please enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong><span>Previously:<span>**

"_Hey is something wrong?"_

_Lisanna bit her lip and looked everywhere but at him._

"_Lisanna?" Natsu reached out to touch her shoulder._

_But she stepped back._

"_S…Sorry…I was just surprised…" Lisanna quickly mumbled as she saw the hurt on my face._

"_Hey…can you tell me what's wrong?" Natsu asked._

_Lisanna stood there saying nothing for a moment before saying "Natsu…"_

* * *

><p>Lisanna stood there saying nothing for a moment before saying "Natsu…"<p>

"Yes?"

"…What do you think about Lucy?" Lisanna asked.

"Huh?"

"_Lucy? What about her? Huh, what do I think of her? She's…nice, smart, sometimes a bit mean…a bookworm…fun, gorgeous-wait WHAT? Did I just say Lucy was gorgeous? Oh my gosh, she's just nakama! NAKAMA! And your best human friend! FRIEND, yes that was it."_ Natsu thought as he began to feel his cheeks go hot.

"_Is it just me or is it hot out here?"_

"Well…uh…Lucy is a special best friend?" Natsu said.

"Do you love her?" Lisanna asked.

"Huh? Was this all you wanted to talk about?" Natsu asked.

"Please answer me…but this isn't all…"

"_I wouldn't love Lucy…nah…I love Lisanna…right…? Do I?__ Nah, of course not!"_ Natsu thought.

"Um…No. I don't love Lucy."

"What is the other thing you wanted to talk about?" Natsu asked.

Lisanna hesitated before saying, "Y…Y…Yesterday, Erza and Gray took Levy out to the back of the guild…a…and…I hang out there sometimes…so…so…when I was going to go…I…I kind of overheard them talking…a…about…" Lisanna trailed off as tears started to fall down her cheeks.

Natsu wiped them off using his thumb.

She continued "A…about Lucy…I…I know she l…left…"

His eyes widened.

"W…Why did she leave t…then?" Natsu asked.

"S…L…Lucy left because…of…of…" Lisanna whispered the last word "Us…"

His eyes widened even more (If that's even possible lol) and he stumbled back a little.

"N…No way…" Natsu whispered.

"_It's my fault? It was my fault all along…damn it! __And I was mad at her too!" _He thought.

Lisanna cleared her throat and said clearly "Let's break up."

Natsu felt his head shoot up and look at her.

"W…What?"

"Let's break up. I don't want to hurt Lucy even more…so please Natsu? Let's break up." Lisanna said as she wiped her tears away.

Natsu looked to the floor for a moment.

"But…"

Lisanna looked at him.

"But what about us?" Natsu said.

"…"

"So you're just going to-"

"I'm sorry Natsu…but I made my decision…" Lisanna whispered.

"…O…kay…Let's break up."

"Thank you Natsu…now go and get Lucy!" Lisanna smiled.

Natsu smiled back as he stood up and ran towards Lucy's apartment.

Lisanna saw him run off and disappear from her sight as she smiled and decided to head back into the guild.

But was stopped as she saw Mirajane smiling sadly at her.

"Onee-chan…"

"Lisanna…are you sure this is okay?" Mirajane asked.

"Yeah…"

Mirajane hugged her.

* * *

><p>Lucy came out of her bath and dried herself up.<p>

Then she changed into the clothes she wore to the guild and started working on her novel.

Then Natsu came barging through her window.

"Luce!"

"NATSU! WHAT THE HELL?" Lucy shouted as she nearly fell backwards on her chair.

"Luce! I'm so sorry!" Natsu said as he hugged her tightly.

"H…Huh? For what? And hey, weren't you mad at me?" Lucy said surprised.

"It's my fault Luce…I…I'm sorry…" Natsu whispered.

"You're fault for?"

"You leaving Fairy Tail for 2 years…" Natsu said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault Natsu…t…that was my decision and-"

"Yes it was! If I didn't say yes to Lisanna, then you wouldn't have left! A…And then-"

"Natsu…but you said yes because you love her don't you?" Lucy said.

"…"

"Exactly. So-"

"But we broke up." Natsu said as he released her.

"E-Wait, WHAt?"

"We broke up…"

"WHY? Y…You were going to propose a…and-"

"We both agreed. It was the best thing to do." Natsu said.

"Oh my gosh…why did you have to do that? N…Now I feel horrible…it's my fault now…why did you two do that? You two would've been perfectly fine together!" Lucy said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

Natsu wiped them away.

"Luce, what about you? Lisanna didn't want to hurt you…" Natsu whispered.

"What about YOU?" Lucy asked back.

"…I don't know."

Silence fell upon them.

"D…Do you love Lisanna?" Lucy asked.

"I think so."

"Y…You can't say that Natsu! It's either a yes or no!"

"…"

"_I do right?"_ Natsu thought.

"Do you love Lucy?" Lisanna said in his mind.

It replayed over and over again.

"_Do…I?"_ Natsu asked himself in his mind.

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Then there was a knock at the door.

"I…I'll go open it." Lucy mumbled as she quickly ran to the door and opened it.

"Levy?" Lucy said in surprise.

"H…Hey Lu-chan…" Levy saw Natsu in Lucy's living room.

"Um…Can I come in?" Levy asked.

"Sure."

Levy stepped into Lucy's home as Lucy closed it behind her.

"Would you like Natsu to-"

"Sure." Levy replied.

"Natsu! Levy and I are talking in private so get out!" Lucy shouted at the pink-haired teen.

"Bu-"

Lucy glared at him.

"Lu-"

"Natsu!"

Natsu shut his mouth and made his way out the window.

"Come, hey would you like anything?" Lucy asked.

"No, no it's okay Lu-chan." Levy said as she sat down.

"Sooo, what did you want to talk about?" Lucy asked.

"Me and Gajeel's wedding. Can you help me pick out a dress?" Levy asked.

"Sure! But why didn't you want Natsu in here?" Lucy asked.

"He would probably just ruin it and stuff you know…" Levy said.

"Right."

"Let's get going." Lucy said as she stood up.

"Okay."

"If you have more to talk, we'll talk on the way. Isn't Gajeel coming?" Lucy asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we need to pick him up from the guild." Levy said.

"Okay. Let's go!" Lucy said happily.

"Not now thought Lu-chan…it's getting late. Mind if I sleepover?" Levy asked.

"Huh?" Lucy looked at the window and saw that the sun was setting.

"Oh…haha, sure. Silly me!" Lucy giggled along with Levy.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystilia:<strong> That's it people! Hope you enjoyed! Now I don't think I left a cliffhanger :)

**Levy:** I don't think so.

**Crystilia:** I just hope so

**Wendy**: I wonder what Natsu-san was going to say?

**Gray:** Heh, that idiot? Probably something stupid.

**Natsu:** Wha'd ya say pervert?

**Gray**: Flame-brain!

**Erza:** NATSU! GRAY! STOP IT!

**Gray and Nattsu**: We weren't fighting!

Erza glares at them.

She was about to take her fork and dig into her strawberry cake when Elfman accidentally knocks down her strawberry cake and steps on it.

**Erza:** ELFMAN!

**Elfman:** If you are scared you are not manly!

Erza chases after Elfman.

Lucy and everyone sweatdrops.

**Lucy:** Uhh…well while those two are…uh…*Ducks a flying chair*…Just please…review this chapter…

**Crystila:** Yep! You heard what Lucy said! Review!

**Happy:** Aye! Review!


	25. Wedding Gowns and Tuxedos

**HEY PEOPLE! :D How long has it been? 1 month? 2? I dunno anymore XD I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE, LATE UPDATE! D: READ ON PLEASE LOL**

Thanks for reviewing everyone! :D 218 reviews ^-^ Sorry for the late *BLEACH* Sorry bout that just ate a bitter spot on a peach XD Lol on with the message - update and stuff D: (again .)

ANYWAYS, I'd like to thank:

**lira'smoon, Nalu Seirei, Anya Chan, HeavensRiot, NatsuxLucy, ashly-myth, Emcronia, PM Sky Shiro Tobiume, DW64, Yami Kuroshin, Eieriann, ShiningStellar, BlueeMoon, MAAL-MemberAwesomeAnimeLovers, Princess Happy, kamari13 and NicoxChiku says Cata for reviewing :D Also everyone who reads my stories! ^-^**

Like I said last chapter, I won't get to update as fast anymore cause of school :/ Probably like 3 weeks a chapter? I dunno. Maybe 2...I'll try kay guys! ^-^

**On with the next thing I need to talk about…Oh yeah, the poll! For those of you who hasn't checked it out yet, be sure to visit my profile ^-^ **

**For those of you who want to know if I am continue my other story, A Big Secret, YES I AM. :) But do you guys think I should re-write it? :/ I'll make another poll so hurry up and finish voting for those of you who haven't :( Cause it's a tie between a camp fic and high school fic~ If it's a tie again, I'll just try something out. ON WITH THE STORY! =3**

Can you believe it people? This is the twenty-second chapter! :0 It's like…9:16 pm right now and I'm tired…so I didn't edit this...but anyways please enjoy! ^-^

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_"Let's get going." Lucy said as she stood up._

_"Okay."_

_"If you have more to talk, we'll talk on the way. Isn't Gajeel coming?" Lucy asked._

_"Huh? Oh yeah, we need to pick him up from the guild." Levy said._

_"Okay. Let's go!" Lucy said happily._

_"Not now though Lu-chan…it's getting late. Mind if I sleepover?" Levy asked._

_"Huh?" Lucy looked at the window and saw that the sun was setting._

_"Oh…haha, sure. Silly me!" Lucy giggled along with Levy._

* * *

><p>Lucy and Levy walked to the guild together.<p>

They opened the guild doors and looked for Gajeel.

"Gajeel!" Levy called.

Levy hugged Gajeel and sat down beside him.

"Good morning!" Levy smiled.

"Morning shorty where were you yesterday? I was worried. Oh, hey cheerleader."

"Hey! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that!" Lucy said angrily as she took a seat.

"Whatever cheerleader."

"Sorry Gajeel, I was at Lu-chan's house."

"What for?" Gajeel said as he raised an eyebrow

"Well I was telling her about picking out the wedding dress and stuff. And it was getting late so I stayed over at her house."

Gajeel nodded and continued to munch on his metal.

"Ne, Gajeel are you done? I wanna go pick out my wedding dress! Oh and your tux too." Levy said excitedly.

"Yeah, just a second…" Gajeel said as he continued to munch on his last piece of metal.

After a while of waiting, Gajeel called Pantherlily to go with them.

All four of them headed down the streets of Magnolia and went into a wedding boutique.

"Welcome to Maddie's Wedding Boutique, would you like to try on some wedding gowns and tuxedos?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes please." Levy replied.

"Alright follow me please." A salesperson said.

They followed her and she led down the hallway.

They went into an opening and it was full of gowns and tuxedos of all sorts.

"Wow!" Lucy and Levy said at the same time, amazed at the amount of gowns.

"Yes, please follow me so I can check what size you are. Which two of you are…?"

"Me and him." Levy said as she pointed to herself and Gajeel.

"Alright, please wait here." She told Lucy and Pantherlily.

The salesperson led Gajeel and Levy to the corner of the boutique and measured them.

Lucy looked around the boutique. It was simply breathtaking.

She started to look for some wedding gowns.

They were all beautiful.

She found one that caught her attention.

She took it and took a closer look.

A long taffeta wedding gown that had a chapel train, it was white and it was beautiful.

Just…a simple gown.

Lucy placed it on her body and looked at the mirror behind her.

She smiled as she visioned herself in that wedding gown. Her marrying…Natsu.

Lucy snapped out of her imagination as soon as she saw Natsu there, at the end of the church, waiting just for her in a black tuxedo with his toothy grin and looking just as idiotic as ever.

She quickly shook her head and put the gown back where it belonged.

"Why did I just imagine that?" Lucy mumbled quietly.

"Imagine what?" Pantherlily asked, surprising Lucy.

"Huh? Oh sorry I forgot you were here. I'm just thinking sorry…" Lucy quickly said.

Soon, Levy and Gajeel came back.

Another salesperson came over and told Gajeel to go with him. Pantherlily followed.

The salesperson who had led us here helped Levy pick one.

She took out a few gowns for her to try on and gave her some accessories to go with it.

Levy went to change into one of them.

When she came out, Lucy gasped.

Levy was beautiful in the gown.

It was a long strapless taffeta gown that puffed out a little. It had a sweep train and she wore a white pearl necklace with it. Along with a pair of white silk gloves and had a white veil she wore on her head. It reached her hips.

"Oh my gosh! Levy-chan you look so beautiful!" Lucy said happily.

"T…Thank you Lu-chan." Levy blushed.

The salesperson smiled "I agree."

"But there's one thing missing."

"What?" Levy asked.

"Your hair! Tie it up! I think it would look better." Lucy smiled.

"I'll help you with that." The salesperson said as she started to tie her hair up.

After a few minutes, she stepped back smiled at her work.

"Perfect."

Lucy pushed Levy to the mirror and Levy gasped.

"Told ya" Lucy grinned.

Meanwhile…

The salesman led Gajeel (and Pantherlily lol) towards the tuxedo part of the store.

"Alrighty, let's pick some tuxedos out!" The salesman grinned as he started to pick some out for Gajeel.

He had picked out a few for him and told him to go try it out.

After a trying on the last one, the salesman grinned as Gajeel came out.

"This is the one! Go look at yourself in the mirror."

Gajeel looked at himself.

There he was, in a gray tuxedo with a red tie around his neck. He wore matching gray pants and black leather shoes.

"Eh. It's okay I guess."

"Shall we check how your fiancée is doing?" He grinned.

Gajeel blushed slightly.

After putting the tuxedos away, the salesman said to keep it on since they were going to take a picture.

So he had walk around with it on.

It was getting really stuffy for him…

"Damn this thing…" Gajeel muttered under his breath as he fixed his tie.

* * *

><p>Levy tried out all the other gowns and finally decided on the first one.<p>

"Excellent! Now we will take a picture! Let's check up on your fiancée shall we?" The salesperson smiled.

Levy flushed.

Lucy smiled brightly at Levy and they headed towards the tuxedo part of the boutique.

* * *

><p>They met each other halfway.<p>

Levy and Gajeel looked at each other.

They blushed and looked away after.

"Let's go get that picture taken shall we?" The salesman grinned.

"Y…Yeah."

They led them to their garden and they sat down beside each other under a gazebo

"1, 2, 3, smile!" The salesman took a few pictures and grinned.

"Lovely."

"Shall we wrap it up for you guys?" The saleswoman asked.

"Yes please." Levy smiled.

They went back inside and changed out of it.

"That'll be…a total of 1000 J please." (I don't know how much wedding gowns and tuxedos cost so let's just say 1000 ^-^)

Levy and Gajeel paid and they all left.

"Thank you, have a nice day!"

When they exited the store, the two salespeople grinned at each other.

"They're a lovely pair weren't they?" The saleswoman asked.

"Yeah. But that blonde girl looked like she was imagining herself in a gown." The salesman said.

"You saw it too huh? Looks like she had a boy in mind." The saleswoman smiled.

"Maybe…" The salesman said as another couple appeared.

"Well then off to work…" He said as they greeted the next couple in.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystilia:<strong> That's the end of the chapter! That was a lovely chapter wasn't it?

**Happy:** Aye!

**Levy:** Remember to vote for the poll if you haven't yet!

**Natsu:** Alright! I'm all revved up!

**Gray:** For what? Being an idiot?

**Natsu**: Wha'd ya say stripper?

**Gray**: You heard me flame brain!

**Erza and Lucy:** SHUT UP!

**Natsu and Gray**: A…Aye!

**Lisanna:** *Sigh* They never learn…

**Wendy:** Please review!

**Happy**: Aye!

**Lucy:** Bye!

**Crystilia:** WAIT! I forgot one thing, for those of you who thought Levy was hiding something, she wasn't :P Lol okay anyways cya next chapter! And remember to reeevieeeew! ^-^


	26. Complicated

Alrighty! Here's another chapter ^-^

**Several things I need to talk about :)**

**1. The poll **

Ah yes, the lovely poll :D Here are the results:

1: High school fic and Camp fic (12 votes)

2: Character Death (6 votes)

3: Contest fic (5 votes)

4: Festival fic (3 votes)

5: One-shot and other (2 votes)

**There are your results people! :D I'd like to thank all those people who voted on this poll ^-^ Thank you very much for those two people who PMed me and told me those wonderful ideas :D I thought that maybe I'll do that one day :D Someone reviewed and said I should do a high school and camp fic combined since it's a tie, NICE IDEA :D But I'm saying a no to that :/ Sorry! **

**AND SO, I decided to make ANOTHER high school fic :D This time, since I've improved on my writing, I'm sure it'll be WAAAAAAAAAAAY better than my other high school fic "Fairy Tail High School" Was that what it was called? Yeah I think so o.o Lol, but it's not going to be that long this time . So that brings me to my next thing :)**

**2: My other story**

**Many people are asking if I'm continuing my story "A Big Secret" YES I will. But I'm wondering if I should re-write it? Like I said last chapter, I said I was going to make a poll to see if I should re-write it or not. Well I decided to re-write it. So I'm deleting that and making it better :) (My reviews D:) Lol XD**

**3: Reviews**

Yes, thank you sooooo much guys, for reviewing my story ^-^

**I'd like to thank:**

**harlequin320, nkauj ntxoo xyooj, mageofmusic, Emcronia, NicoXChiku says Cata, Princess Happy, xxXBloodyAnneXxx, Sovereign64, MAAL-MemberAwesomeAnimeLovers, and Shining Stellar.**

If I missed anyone sorry! D:

That's all I need to talk about :) Phew! Had a math test on today :/ I JUST figured out that I did a question WRONG D: Nuuuu! Oh well :P As long as I didn't FAIL then I'm fine :) - **Okay that was old stuff** . This was typed up (**JUST THE BEGINNING**) like…**Wednesday** XD Lol anyways, this is the twenty…twenty-third chapter :) Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"_They're a lovely pair weren't they?" The saleswoman asked._

"_Yeah. But that blonde girl looked like she was imagining herself in a gown." The salesman said._

"_You saw it too huh? Looks like she had a boy in mind." The saleswoman smiled._

"_Maybe…" The salesman said as another couple appeared._

"_Well then off to work…" He said as they greeted the next couple in._

* * *

><p>When Levy, Pantherlily, Gajeel and Lucy arrived at the guild, Levy and Lucy headed over to the bar where Mirajane was. Pantherlily wandered off somewhere and Gajeel started to munch on his metal. (Where'd he get that? o.o)<p>

"Morning Mira-san!" Lucy smiled.

"Morning Lucy, Levy! Where'd you guys go?" Mirajane happily asked

"We were picking out wedding gowns and tuxedos for Levy and Gajeel's wedding!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Oh? Why didn't you invite me along…" Mirajane said gloomily

"Sorry Mira…" Levy apologized.

"That's okay!" Mirajane smiled.

"_That was quick!"_ Lucy sweat dropped.

"So would you guys like anything?" Mirajane asked.

"Water please." Levy said.

"No thank you." Lucy declined.

"Alright, coming right up!" Mirajane quickly went to get some water for Levy.

Lucy looked around and saw Erza happily eating her strawberry cheesecake.

"Well I'm going to go to Erza, see ya around Levy-chan!" Lucy said as she went over to Erza.

"Hey." Lucy sat down beside her.

"Oh hello Lucy." Erza said as she continued to eat her cake.

"How are you?"

"Fine you?" Lucy asked.

"I'm perfectly fine." Erza said.

Lucy nodded.

"You came in late I noticed. Where were you?" Erza asked.

"I was with Levy and Gajeel. I was helping Levy-chan pick out a wedding gown." Lucy said happily.

Erza nodded.

"Levy-chan was so beautiful! Oh and Pantherlily was there helping Gajeel too…" Lucy kept ranting on and on.

Erza simply nodded and continued to eat her cheesecake (LOL)

And the rest of the day went on like that.

"See you tomorrow!" Lucy waved to the guild.

The guild members happily waved back.

As she started walking, someone called her name.

"Luce wait!"

Lucy turned around only to see…Natsu.

He caught up to her and grinned.

"Can I walk you home?" Natsu asked.

"Um…sure…" Lucy said avoiding eye contact with him.

They headed to her apartment in an awkward silence.

"So…does the guild know that you and Lisanna…ya know…broke up?" Lucy broke the silence.

"No."

"Oh…"

"So when are you planning to tell them then?" Lucy asked.

Natsu shrugged.

They walked in silence until...

"Hey…"

"What?"

"So…uh…you forgive me right?" Natsu asked.

"What does it seem like…" Lucy mumbled.

"No?"

"YOU BAKA! YES, YES I FORGIVE YOU GODDAMN IT!" Lucy hit Natsu on the head.

"OW! THANK-OW-YOU-OW!"

When Lucy finally stopped hitting Natsu, he had a big bump on his head.

"But…do you forgive me?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Huh?"

"For…you know…lying to you guys and stuff…about me being Yuzuki Tomi…I made all that crap up and-"

"Luce, stop. It wasn't your fault and I'm sorry for every-"

"And, I already told you that I forgave you right?" Lucy looked at him.

"Y…Yeah but-"

"NO BUTS." Lucy said.

Natsu sighed as they continued to walk.

Natsu Dragneel, also known as the infamous Salamander of Fairy Tail SIGHED? And Natsu Dragneel NEVER sighed.

SOMETHING was WRONG

"Why are you sighing…"

"I…don't know. It's just that…it's really complicated right now." Natsu said

"Huh, I guess so. So what are YOU going to do?" Lucy asked.

"I dunno." Natsu shrugged.

An awkward silence fell between them.

"So…um…-" Lucy couldn't finish, Natsu had already cut her off.

"We're here."

"O…Oh…yeah…see you tomorrow then…"

"Y-yeah, bye." Natsu quickly said and hurriedly left.

It was like he was trying to get away from her. Was it really that bad?

Did him finding out, really ruined their friendship?

It was just plain awkward now.

Like an ex-boyfriend and an ex-girlfriend stuck with each other.

"_Do you love me Natsu?" _

* * *

><p>Natsu had hurriedly left and went back to his home.<p>

Lisanna had moved out and Happy was still at the guild.

He was alone.

Why had he left in such a hurry?

He didn't know.

He doesn't know what to do anymore.

It was awkward and weird.

If he hadn't found out, would it have been better?

Everything was just too complicated now.

Why did it have to be him?

"I'm so stupid…" Natsu mumbled.

He walked over to his hammock and lied down.

He started remembering all the times he, Happy and Lucy had fun together.

Him raiding her house, Happy teasing her, her shouting at them telling them to get out.

All the missions Happy, him and her did, the time they had first met in Hargeon town, all the bad times, happy, serious, everything…

But now was different.

He couldn't do it anymore.

It wouldn't be like the old times where they were ALL happy.

But they weren't.

So then he wondered why, just WHY had he had to ruin EVERYTHING?

It was three simple words he had said to the WRONG person that had ruined their friendship.

It was then he had realised that he never did love Lisanna seriously.

So what brought him to say those?

He didn't know.

Natsu's eyes then traveled around his house.

He remembered how Lucy broke in and cleaned his house.

I mean come on, how the heck breaks in and CLEANS? Lucy.

His eyes then landed on a red velvet box.

Right. He was going to PROPOSE to Lisanna.

If he hadn't found out, then he would've maybe be living a happily ever after, not knowing he didn't really LOVE Lisanna and Lucy…Lucy hiding all the pain just to herself.

But...the main question was, did HE love LUCY?

"Do I?" Natsu whispered.

* * *

><p>Phew! I finally got it done! :D IT didn't take as long as I expected lol. I'm not doing the thingy I did for the last few chapters. Too lazy :P I hope you enjoyed by the way. And the mark on the test? 97% :D I only got ONE question wrong ^-^ YAYZ! Soooooo, I'm PREDICTING that the new story will be up by Sunday :D WOO! No previews peoplez :D I wanna make a surprise~ But you can take guesses~ Tell me if you want me to tell you that you're right or wrong~ REVIEW PLEASE! :D THANKS PEOPLE CRYSTILIA SIGNING OUT!<p> 


	27. Feelings

Hey guys! :D Here's the…twenty-fourth chapter of Lucy's Vacation! :D This is the second last chapter T.T But all things have to come to an end -_- So anyways, after this, I'll start re-writing "A Big Secret" :)

I'd like to thank:

**Emcronia, YuuriL, AquaticSilver, NicoXChiku says Cata, Nalu Seirei, Sovereign64, ShiningStellar, xxXBloodyAnneXxx, Blueemoon, Princess Happy, ashley-myth, and MAAL-MemberAwesomeAnimeLover for reviewing ^-^ **

Please enjoy the story~

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_His eyes then landed on a red velvet box._

_Right. He was going to PROPOSE to Lisanna._

_If he hadn't found out, then he would've maybe be living a happily ever after, not knowing he didn't really LOVE Lisanna and Lucy…Lucy hiding all the pain just to herself._

_But...the main question was, did HE love LUCY?_

"_Do I?" Natsu whispered._

* * *

><p>The next day at the guild, Lucy sat at the bar talking with Mirajane and Levy.<p>

"So-" Lucy was interrupted when the guild doors burst open revealing Natsu and Lisanna.

Everyone greeted them with "Hey" 's and "Hi" 's

"Minna! We have something important to talk about!" Natsu announced.

Someone whispered "Did he propose?"

Everyone started whispering to each other at the proposal.

Luckily Lisanna couldn't hear exactly what they were talking about since everyone was talking at the same time.

"Guys…"

Everyone faced Lisanna and Natsu.

"We have decided to break up." Lisanna said.

Silence fell upon the room.

"What?" Someone broke the silence.

"Why?" Another asked.

"A MAN SHOULD NOT BREAK UP WITH THEIR GIRLFRIEND IF THEY'RE MANLY ESPIECALLY IF YOU ARE GOING TO PR-" Elfman was cut off when Mirajane placed a hand over his mouth.

"We both decided this together." Lisanna continued.

"Are you sure?" Someone asked at the back.

"Yes."

A few moments later, it was a bit awkward.

"We...actually broke up a few days ago but just haven't told you guys yet..." Natsu said after.

"Why not?"

"C-cause we didn't know how..." Lisanna said.

Silence fell upon the guild for a while before everyone started to chat a little.

"Lucy." Someone called.

Lucy turned around and saw the only person she didn't want to SEE.

Natsu Dragneel.

"W-what?"

"Can we…talk?" Natsu asked.

Lucy stood up after a while and followed Natsu out.

"Where are they going?" Levy asked.

Mirajane explained "I think Natsu said he wanted to talk to her about something."

Levy nodded before looking back at the door.

"_Good luck Lu-chan…"_ Levy thought.

* * *

><p>They were a good distance away from the guild before Natsu stopped.<p>

"What do you want?" Lucy asked quietly.

Natsu stayed silent for a moment before saying "I…think I love you."

Lucy gasped before taking a step back.

"W-what the hell!"

"I guess I didn't realise it before…I'm sorry Luce. You left because of my stupidity. And it was my fault."

"I…I thought we already went over this! A-and it's not like that anymore! I don't want to date you a-after you just broke up with Lisanna! You were suppose to love her and marry her like you planned to! You could've left me alone! H-how do you just expect me to say "I love you" back when…when you-!" Lucy stopped as she sobbed.

"That's where you're wrong Luce…I didn't know my feelings before…it's different now." Natsu took a step forward.

Lucy, on the other hand took a step back.

"D-Don't come near me!" Lucy shouted.

"Luce, I love you!" Natsu shouted before hugging her.

"S-Stop!" Lucy struggled to get away.

She didn't want this! Lucy felt guilty.

Lucy tried everything. Kicking, punching, pushing. But none of them worked.

He was too strong.

She eventually calmed down and sobbed in his chest.

"I'll wait…I'll never give up." Natsu whispered.

"Natsu…" Lucy sobbed as she stuffed her face deeper in.

"I-if you don't let go, I'll scream." Lucy mumbled.

"Then do it."

Lucy gulped.

He was dead serious.

But so was she.

So she screamed at the top of her lungs.

He didn't care.

Even if her screaming in his ear would probably make him deaf, he didn't care.

She screamed.

She waited.

No one came.

"_Why?"_ Lucy thought.

It didn't help.

She didn't care if she was screaming in his ear right now.

All she wanted was to get away.

But her screaming couldn't last any longer.

She stopped.

Lucy breathed heavily as Natsu tightened his grip on her.

"Why? Why won't you let go!" Lucy sobbed.

"I'm scared…" Natsu admitted.

"I'm scared you'll leave again…I don't want you to leave me…Not again…" Natsu whimpered.

Lucy's eyes softened.

"_No…stop…"_ Lucy told herself.

Lucy gently wrapped her arms around him.

Her body wouldn't listen! _"Come on! Stop!"_

"Luce…"

As much as she wanted to push him away, she couldn't.

Because she still loved him. And she knew that.

But…she felt guilty. Lisanna and Natsu broke up for HER.

"I know what you're thinking…Lisanna only wanted to break up because she didn't want to hurt you." Natsu mumbled.

Lucy's eyes widened.

"How did you-?"

"Because I do."

"But-"

"Shh…"

Silence fell upon them.

"_You asked yourself yesterday "Do you love me Natsu?" And now you got your answer, go answer him now!"_ Chibi Lucy said in her mind.

"_I…I know but…"_

"_No buts. Answer him before you hurt his feelings."_

She didn't want to hurt him. But she didn't want to hurt Lisanna either.

"_Lisanna wouldn't be hurt to hear you guys are dating. Just answer him!" _Chibi Lucy said annoyed.

"N-Natsu I-" Lucy stopped.

Was this it? She was going to say it?

She was nervous. And scared.

"_I'm sorry Lisanna…"_ Lucy closed her eyes and muttered "As much as I deny it…I can't…I hate you idiot…I love you too…" as she rested her head on his shoulder.

As soon as he heard those words, he was grinning so big it was starting to hurt.

"Yeah!" Natsu shouted happily as he pick Lucy up and swung her around.

"Kyyaa! Natsu!" Lucy said surprised.

Then he switched from swinging her around to carrying her in bridal style.

Before she could re-act he kissed her.

The two stayed like that for a while before breaking away.

"Finally…" Lucy muttered.

"Y-You finally kissed me!' Lucy replied blushing.

Natsu chuckled as captured her lips once more.

He started walking down the streets towards her apartment while kissing her.

Lucy broke away and mumbled "Put me down, people will see…"

"Who cares." Natsu said as he leaned closer.

"Too bad." She backed away.

"Hmph." Natsu put her down and quickly latched her hand with his.

Lucy blushed and started walking.

Natsu chuckled and followed along.

* * *

><p>Okay, that was a bit cliché-<strong>scratch that<strong>, that was cliche wasn't it XD I dunno I think it was sappy lol. So next chapter will be like suuuuuuuuuper long (Lol I was exaggerating XD) But it would be pretty long :) That's good for you guys out there :D I only made it cliché cause I'm tired and it's pretty late right now so yeah… Sorry :/ Anyways I'll be re-writing "A Big Secret" starting tomorrow so yep, it'll probably be deleted and replaced with the new one. Be sure to check it out ^-^ Well tomorrow :P Maybe at around the afternoon or so. Dunno…dang I forgot what else I was going to say D: Whatever…proably not important . (People always say that but it turns out it's important lol XD) anyways bye! See ya around peoplez :D REVIEW! THAT'D BE GREATLY APPRICIATED!

**~Japanese Translatinos~**

Minna - Everyone


	28. Happily Ever After

Alrighty! The last chapter of Lucy's Vacation T.T but all good things must come to an end -_- Next I'll be updating A Big Secret :) I NEED TITTLE SUGGESTIONS! Please suggest if u have any for "A Big Secret" That'd be appreciated! :D

Hope you enjoy the last chapter ^-^

**Annnnnnnnnnd this was written like a month ago XD Well up until the part till Lucy and the other girls wait for their good :) After that it was written in November XD**

**I AM SO SORRY FOR UPDATING LATE :( I had a lot of assignments and projects, tests etc…) I was busy all month! Sorry guys D: I'll try to update faster x.x**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

_Lucy broke away and mumbled "Put me down, people will see…"_

"_Who cares." Natsu said as he leaned closer._

"_Too bad." She backed away._

"_Hmph." Natsu put her down and quickly latched her hand with his._

_Lucy blushed and started walking._

_Natsu chuckled and followed along._

* * *

><p>Lucy was nervous.<p>

How would the guild re-act?

Questions were flooding her mind.

"Hey Luce no need to be so nervous." Natsu said as he squeezed her hand.

"I know but-"

"No buts Luce."

"…"

They were currently walking down the streets of Magnolia heading to the guild hand in hand.

"Besides! I'll be there with you right?" Natsu grinned.

"Yeah…I guess so but-"

"What'd I say about buts?" Natsu interrupted again.

Lucy rolled her eyes and said "Whatever."

Natsu gave her small peck on the lips before he burst open the guild doors.

"_Wait, when did we arrive?"_ Lucy thought as she sweat dropped.

"Morning guys!" Natsu grinned.

Everyone greeted him back.

"Guess what! Me and Lucy are going out now!" Natsu exclaimed happily.

Everyone was silent.

"_Oh no! What are they going to say! No, what if…and they might…"_ Lucy blabbered on in her mind.

But was broken when the guild irrupted into cheers.

"Huh?"

"About time!" Someone shouted.

"Finally flame-head!" Gray grinned.

"Congratulations Lu-chan!" Levy shouted.

"See I told ya Luce!" Natsu grinned.

Lucy blushed.

"Yo flame-brain! I thought you were never going to ask her out! Seeing how dense you are." Gray teased.

"Wha'd ya say stripper!" Natsu let go of Lucy's hand and ran over to Gray to start a fight.

Lucy sighed and decided to head over to Levy.

"Hey Levy-chan." Lucy smiled.

"You have to give me ALL the details! What happened Lu-chan! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Levy said excitedly.

"Yeah, I'd like to know what happened too." Erza joined in and soon all the girls piped in.

Lucy started explaining what had happened yesterday.

"KYYAAAAAA! SO CUTEEEE!"

"So, when's the wedding?" Levy teased.

"E-Eh? We just started going out! Levy-chan what are you talking about?" Lucy flushed.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about" Levy smiled.

"I haven't had a clue of what you're talking about Levy-chan." Lucy lied.

"Come on Lu-chan."

"I DON'T KNOW!" Lucy cried.

Levy and every other girl sighed.

"So when's YOURS?" Lucy asked.

"In about a week or soo…dunno…never mind in about three weeks or so." Levy guessed.

"Oh…well I'm looking forward to it! I should start picking out my dress and…" Lucy kept ranting on and on.

"Oh yeah Lu-chan! Is your novel finished yet?" Levy asked when all the girls became bored and left the group.

Lucy stopped ranting and replied "Almost."

"Good." Levy smiled.

"Luuuuuuuuuuuuce! Let's go on a missioooooooooooon!" Natsu shouted as he ran up to Lucy and Levy.

"No, go with Happy." Lucy said and continued to talk with Levy.

"But Luuce!"

"No buts Natsu. You said so yourself."

"L-Luce! You're so mean!" Natsu put on a puppy face.

"NO!" Lucy looked away.

Natsu pouted.

"Lwucy…" Natsu said in his cutest voice.

"N-No…"

Levy smirked.

It was like watching a husband and wife together.

"Luuuuuuuuuuce…"

"No means no!"

"But-!"

"I said no buts!"

"Hmph! You're so mean Luce…"

Lucy glared at Natsu.

Natsu hid behind Levy scared.

"Hmph."

Once Natsu thought it was safe, he sat beside Lucy.

"Sooooo, whatcha guys talking about?" Natsu asked.

"Lucy's book!" Levy exclaimed.

"I wanna read it!" Natsu said cheerfully.

"No! It's only for Levy to read!" Lucy quickly answered.

"Yeah!"

"Luuuce!"

"And you hate reading!"

"So? It was written by you!" Natsu grinned

Lucy blushed and Levy smiled.

"Well then! I'm off!" Levy stood up and walked over to Gajeel.

"What! LEVY!" Lucy shouted.

But Levy already sat down beside Gajeel.

"What, you don't wanna be alone with me?" Natsu pretended to be hurt.

"What! We were in the middle of a conversation!"

"HEY FLAMEHEAD! I WASN'T DONE WITH YOU!" Gray shouted as he came running only in his boxers.

"HEY STRIPPER! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES YOU PERVERT!" Natsu shouted as he threw some fireballs at Gray.

Gray looked down only to see his boxers.

"WHEN DID TH-" He was cut off by the fireballs.

"WHY YOU-"

The two engaged into a fight.

Lucy sighed.

This was going to be a looooooooooong day…

* * *

><p>When Lucy and Natsu were going home together, someone called their names.<p>

"Natsu! Lucy!"

They turned around and saw Lisanna.

"Lisanna?"

"I…I just wanted to say congratulations to you guys…" Lisanna said while panting for air.

"Also…I'm sorry." Lisanna said guiltily.

"What for?" Lucy asked.

"You know…everything…you left because of me and Natsu…"

"But that was also a good thing right?" Lucy smiled.

"If you didn't date Natsu, I wouldn't have met new and great friends! I wouldn't have gotten stronger!" Lucy continued.

"So don't say sorry…"

"T-Thank you Lucy!" Lisanna hugged Lucy.

"You're welcome." Lucy smiled.

"Well, then good night guys!" Lisanna smiled before running back into the guild.

"Let's get going Luce." Natsu grinned.

"Kay."

The next day, Lucy decided that the girls should go shopping for dresses that day.

"Natsuuuuuuu! You guys should shop for tuxes!" Lucy smiled as she kissed Natsu on the cheek.

Natsu and the rest of the guys groaned.

"Oh come on guys! It's not THAT bad…"

"That's what _you_ say! IT'S HORRIBLE! It gets all stuffy and uncomfortable and all! I HATE TUXEDOS!" Natsu shouted.

"Well you're wearing it no matter what." Lucy said.

"NO!"

Lucy glared at him. "You. Are. Going. To. Wear. A. Tuxedo. Got that?"

"A-Aye…"

"That's great! Well I'll see ya guys later! Remember to buy your tuxedos!" Lucy smiled and left.

"Your girlfriend is scary."

"No duh."

"So what are we going to do now?" Gray asked.

"Guess we have no choice then…"

They all groaned.

* * *

><p>Lucy and the girls headed towards a place called "Dresses for You" (Lame I know :P Couldn't think of another name so ya XD Sorry!)<p>

As they entered, a saleswoman approached them. "Welcome to Dresses for You. How may I help you?"

"We're here to pick out gowns." Erza told her.

"Alright. We're having a 40% off of gowns today. I will assist you today. We hope you will find what you will need." The saleswoman smiled and led them inside.

She showed them the gowns section.

"All the gowns are located here. If you need anything, I'll be over there." She pointed near the front of the store.

"Thank you."

The saleswoman bowed and left.

Lucy and the girls started to pick out gowns

Meanwhile…

Natsu and the guys slowly walked to a tuxedo store named "Michael's Tuxedo Store"

Once entered, a salesman walked up to them.

"Welcome to Michael's Tuxedo's Store. How may I help you today?"

"We're here to pick out tuxedos. You have some right?" Natsu asked.

Gray hit him on the head "Idiot! Of course they have tuxedos! This is a TUXEDO STORE!"

"Why you…" They engulfed into a fight.

They all sweatdropped.

"Sorry bout' that. We're here to pick out tuxedos." Alzack said.

"Y-Yes, right this way." The salesman led them inside and bowed.

"We hope you will find what you will need. If you need anything I'll be at the front. Change rooms are on the left." The salesman left.

The guys started to find tuxedos.

* * *

><p>Lucy picked up a gown and showed it to the girls.<p>

"How 'bout this one?"

It was a light blue tube silk dress that ended at below their knees a little. With a blue ribbon that you could tie up.

"Maybe…let's see if we can find more." Erza suggested.

They all continued to rummage through the gowns.

* * *

><p>All of the guys bought their tuxes, ties and shoes and went back to the guild.<p>

Natsu chose a silver tuxedo with a red tie and black leather shoes.

Natsu groaned and he rested his head on his arms.

"Lucy isn't back yet…"

"They take too long…"

"Girls…I'll never understand them…" Gajeel muttered.

"Yeah…" They all agreed.

* * *

><p>"LUCY! I FOUND ONE!" Lisanna exclaimed loudly.<p>

"Really? Let's see…"

Lisanna showed her the gown.

It was a silk pink satin pick-up dress that had a black ribbon around the waist area.

"Ooooh nice. I like. How about it?" Lucy smiled

The girls took a good look at it and after a while, they decided on the blue tube dresses.

Now that the bridesmaid dresses were found, the other girls picked their dresses and they headed towards the counter.

After they paid for everything, they headed towards an accessories store.

* * *

><p>The boys decided to go and eat somewhere.<p>

At first Natsu had suggested they go to his favourite restaurant called "Jack's Fire Food" But everyone did not want to eat fire food.

Gray then suggested they go to his favourite restaurant called "Gary's Iced Food" They all disagreed.

And so they all fought about what restaurant they should go to.

* * *

><p>After Lucy and the girls were all done shopping, they were hungry.<p>

Mirajane suggested they go to the guild and she would cook for them.

They all agreed.

And they wondered, were the guys back yet?

* * *

><p>Natsu and the group had decided to go eat and Jason's Diner<p>

But it turned out, they had no jewels on them anymore because of the tuxedos.

And now they were heading back to the guild starving.

"Damn…"

"I'm so hungry…" Natsu muttered.

"Happy, give me some of your fish!" Natsu exclaimed.

"My fish!" Happy hugged his green backpack containing all of his fish.

"B-But Happy! Y-You can't do that! I'm starving here! Come on, buddy! Share some with me please!" Natsu begged.

Happy hesitated before taking out a piece of fish and giving it to Natsu.

"Alright! Thanks a lot Happy!" Natsu cheered as he burned the fish a little to cook it and ate it whole.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Gray complained.

"That's too bad ice-brain."

"Why you-!" They engulfed into a fight again.

* * *

><p>Lucy and the girls arrived at the guild only to find it empty.<p>

"They're not back yet? And they call us slow…" Lucy muttered.

"That's okay Lucy! They're probably eating outside right now!" Mirajane smiled.

"I guess…"

Mirajane disappeared into the kitchen while the girls seated themselves and patiently waited.

Soon, Mirajane returned with everyone's food.

Lucy and everyone thanked Mirajane and happily ate.

Meanwhile…

The guys were currently racing to see who was faster.

Of course, whoever could run in the guild first wins.

And…so far, Natsu and Gray were tied. Jet and Elfman not far behind. And of course Happy would take the photo finish. If there was one of course.

Everyone else was not far behind.

As Natsu and Gray burst through the guild doors, Happy didn't click in time.

And every single guy tripped on the two bodies and collapsed on top of each other.

"Oh my! What's going on?" Mirajane asked.

"Oh look, the girls are back." Alzack said as he tried to get off the guys.

But Natsu beat him to it. He, instead pushed himself up and thus, making every single guy on top of Natsu falling down on the wooden floors of the guild.

Which was everyone.

"Lucy!" Natsu grinned and walked up to her like nothing happened.

"NATSU! WHAT THE HELL!" Gray shouted.

Natsu on the other hand, simply ignored him and sat down beside Lucy.

"Hey, what took you guys so long?" Natsu asked.

"Excuse me? Us? What took YOU guys so long? We were waiting for you!"

"Huh? We were waiting for you guys and you took too long and we were hungry so we went out to eat." Natsu explained.

"O-"

"BUT we didn't have a single jewel on us! We spent it all on the stupid tuxedoes!" Natsu cut Lucy off.

"So, Mira! I'd like som-" Natsu was cut off when Mirajane arrived with his fire food.

"Wo-ah! You're fast Mira! Thanks!" Natsu happily ate his food.

"I know you guys are hungry so I made food for everyone!" Mirajane exclaimed.

Every guy in the guild ran towards the bar and started taking their food.

"Thanks Mira-san!"

"Onee-chan! You're the best!"

"You're the best Mirajane!"

"Thanks for the food Mira!"

"Thank you."

"Man! I'm starving! Thanks a lot Mira-san!"

"You're welcome guys!" Mirajane smiled.

And so…

3 weeks have past…and everyone that knew Levy and Gajeel, attended Levy's and Gajeel's wedding.

Lucy knocked on Levy's door and entered.

"You ready Levy-chan?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah…I just need to put my hair up…could you help me?" Levy asked.

"Of course!" Lucy exclaimed happily before she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her.

She tied Levy's hair into a pony tail, slightly making it curl.

"Thanks a lot Lu-chan! I'm so nervous!" Levy said nervously.

"Breathe Levy, breathe."

Levy breathed.

"Not working…"

"Just calm down…"

"I can't."

"Don't think about anything and breathe."

"Okay…"

Lucy added finishing touches to Levy's hair and smiled.

"There we go! Perfect!"

"Thanks Lu-chan!"

"I'm so happy for you!" Lucy started to cry.

"Now, you don't want to smear your make-up do you Lu-chan?" Levy wiped her tears away.

"Y-You're right…let's get going Levy…" Lucy walked out the door with Levy following.

**Natsu's POV**

We were all waiting for Levy and everyone to come in.

What the hell was taking them so long?

But then the music had started playing and Lucy and the girls entered.

Lucy was first, then Mirajane, Erza, Lisanna, and Cana were behind her.

Last but not least, Levy came in dazzling everyone.

When Levy reached the end of the hall where Gajeel was waiting for her, the priest started to talk about stuff that was very boring.

"Gajeel Redfox, do you take Levy McGarden as your wife?"

"Yeah."

"Levy McGarden, do you take Gajeel Redfox as your husband?"

"I do."

"Are there any reasons why these too should not be wed?" The priest asked.

Silence.

"Then you may kiss the bride."

Gajeel leaned into Levy and their lips touched.

Everyone stood up and started to clap. They all cheered.

Some were crying.

Like Jet and Droy.

Lucy and Juvia.

Mirajane, and many others.

Then it was time to catch the bouquet of flowers.

Every girl excitedly speed walked outside and waited for Levy to come out.

Some girls were not participating though.

Like, Lucy, Mirajane and Lisanna.

When Levy threw the bouquet, it landed in Lucy's arms.

"Eh?"

"Lu-chan! You're getting married soon!" Levy winked.

Lucy blushed and looked at the flowers.

They were absolutely beautiful.

"Congratulations Lucy." Lisanna smiled.

"Huh?"

"It landed on you even though you didn't participate. You're lucky." Lisanna smiled happily.

"Y-you think?"

"Yup!"

"W-Wow…thanks Lisanna, I don't know what to say."

"You're welcome Lucy! I gotta go help Onee-chan now so bye!" Lisanna skipped off.

"Looks like we're next." I joked.

Lucy blushed and looked away.

I chuckled and headed off to find Gajeel.

"Yo."

"Ya, whadya want flame-brain?"

"Gajeel!" Levy scolded.

"What?"

"Don't be so rude!"

Gajeel snorted.

"Gajeel…"

"Ya, ya…alright shorty…"

Levy pretended not to hear that last part.

"So whadya want?"

"Just here to say congratulations dude."

"Ya, thanks whatever…"

"…Well then I'm off!" Natsu ran to the refreshment table.

* * *

><p>"Lu-chan!" Levy called.<p>

"Levy-chan!" Lucy smiled and walked over to her.

"It looks like your wedding is just around the corner!" Levy giggled.

"…"

"It's true though…" Levy said.

"I-It's not always true…"

"You said you believe in these!"

"Well I don't anymore!"

"Lu-chan! You're going to be married sooner or later!"

Lucy stopped talking after that.

"Exactly…"

"Now come on! Let's take pictures!" Levy smiled.

Everyone gathered around for the photos and smiled.

And they all partied after.

* * *

><p>A few months later Natsu proposed to Lucy with the same ring he was going to give to Lisanna.<p>

She liked it right?

But Lucy had still said yes anyways.

And they got married in July.

Everyone in Mew Cherries came to their wedding.

It was really nice to see them again. Everyone had grew and got stronger too.

Lucy smiled at the memory as she snuggled closer to her fiancé.

This was the life…

Her life was complete.

But there was still one more thing she wanted to do…

Then, they'll be living a happily ever after.

But for now…she's happy with what she has.

* * *

><p>THE END! Anyone figure out what she wanted to do? Lol XD So how'd you like it :D I tried making it longer :) And again, I'm very sorry for not updating…I'll try my best! Please review! ^-^<p>

**Oh yeah, and would you guys like a sequel? I'll make a poll okie? :) **

**R E V I E W S x W O U L D x B E x A P P R E C I A T E D :D **


End file.
